


Avatar Dave: Master of All Bullshit

by lord_of_cats



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Homestuck
Genre: Avatarstuck, Benderstuck, Bending (Avatar), M/M, Multi, Other, and he goes to master all the elements, basically Dave is the avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_of_cats/pseuds/lord_of_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Dave Strider is the son of the Firelord. He lives a rich, pampered life with his brother, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. But that cushy lifestyle will turn completely on its head when, on his 16th birthday, it is revealed that he is the Avatar.<br/>Attacked and betrayed by his brother and people, Dave flees with Aradia, his fire dragon.<br/>Together, they begin their journey across the world, to train as the next Avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Avatar Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set in a time where the Fire Nation is angry at the Avatar, because the Avatar is the only obstacle in their plans.   
> I'm writing this because I've kind of been marathoning both The Last Airbender and Korra so yeah. There aren't enough Avatar AUs tbh.

Your name is Dave Strider and boy is this party boring.

You know it’s supposed to be your sixteenth birthday party, but it’s just so mind-numbingly boring.

 

The poshest of all the Fire Nations Lords and Ladies have gathered to celebrate the Fire-Lord’s sons birthday. All of them are far, far older than you. There is singing and dancing—but you must be seated on your cold, uncomfortable throne.

Besides, the dancing is a mob-like mass of posh, proper nobles dancing with no real individuality or talent. The music isn’t that great either. You can make much better with your own instruments stored in your room.

But, as the prince, you must sit tall and proud whilst the people below you dance at your feet.

 

“What’s got you so down little bro?” A voice you recognise to be your brother, Dirk, asks from the throne beside you.

Your brother looks as regal as the Fire-Lord himself. The golden crown of the Crown Prince rests in his dark hair, sticking out of his updo. Tan skin stretches over sharp cheekbones and even sharper features. Red robes lined with gold hide lithe, lean muscles.

“These people just don’t know how to throw a good party.” Your slump down on your chair, right arm squishing your cheek.

“But it’s your birthday party! It’s a party in celebration of you.” Dirk replies, a smirk on pinkish lips.

“Well they’re not celebrating me very well.”

“Stop being such a child Dave.” Dirk rolls his eyes at you, but smirks softly.

You shift your gaze to the party.

 

Red lanterns strung across the courtyard cast a gentle glow on the people below. Tables filled with food in drink line the dance floor, a few people hanging around eating its contents.

One such table is laid out before you, laden with all kinds of your favourite food. But you’re not hungry.

You don’t know why, but you have a feeling that tonight is going to be a long one.

 

A loud commotion brings your attention to the ornate double doors that are the only entrance to your party courtyard. Several guests turn their heads towards the doors, startling even further when the doors are flung open by a group of five old men.

The Fire Sages.

They stride in formation across the dancefloor, parting the party guests as they stride. They come to a rest before you and your brother, bowing low.

“Why have you interrupted my son’s birthday party?” A deep voice rumbles from behind you. It’s your father, the Fire-Lord. He’s sitting on his own throne, high above you and your brother.

“My Lord. We come bearing news of the reincarnation of the Avatar…” The lead Fire Sage says, nose brushing the hard wood floor below him.

 

The Avatar...what a joke.

The Avatar is able to master all four elements—Water, Earth, Fire and Air. They reincarnate over and over again into different tribes, keeping the peace between humans and spirit. They keep the balance and peace in the world. Last time, she was a mighty Earthbender named Kanaya. She was the only threat to the mighty Fire Nation, sinking our ships, destroying our war balloons and taking back our captured cities. She died of mysterious circumstances sixteen years ago—sixteen years ago today in fact.

The Avatar is due to reincarnate into the Fire Nation this time around. You wonder which of your lowly subjects is the Avatar?

 

“Well then, who is it? I’m sure they’re…dying…to know.” Your father booms, gesturing around to the courtyard below. You sit up in your seat, and in your peripheral vision, you can see Dirk do the same.

The lead Fire Sage rises to attention, red robes showing his full, bloated stomach.

“The next Avatar my Lord…is your son, Dave Strider.”

 

Silence echoes around the courtyard. It seems like every face, every eye is on you. You’ve never been one for attention, so all this negative attention is terrifying for you.

You press your back against your throne, eyes darting over to Dirk, pleading for his help. But instead of the safety you’ve grown accustomed to, you’re met with the cold amber gaze of a stranger.

This is a joke right? Some kind of sick prank. Any second now, Dirk is going to clap you on the back, grinning his signature smirk. The party-goers are going to laugh at your expense, but for once you wouldn’t mind. The Fire Sages would announce the real Avatar, and everything would be normal again.

But that doesn’t happen.

Instead, Dirk leaps up from his throne, pointing an accusatory finger at you.

 

“Guards! Capture the Avatar!” He yells.

You bolt into action, leaping off your throne just as two fireballs hit it. You land on one of the armrests on your chair, precariously perched on one foot. You leap onto the table, dodging a few more fire blasts.

Dirk scowls, leaping onto the table, brandishing a fist full of fire. You back away a little, knocking over a porcelain tea-pot in the process.

“Wait! Please! Dirk!” You plead. Dirk retaliates by bending the flames in his hands straight towards you. Without thinking, you splay your hands out, bending Dirk’s flames, sending them away from you. Their sparks hit the floor, igniting a little bit.

“Dirk!” You plead with your brother yet again. Once again, he doesn’t listen, sending more flames your way. “I’m not the Avatar! How-How can I be the Avatar? You know me, I’m your brother!”

“You are no brother of mine, filthy Avatar.” Dirk spits out at you.

“There’s no proof! How could I be the Avatar? There’s no proof!” You stutter out, bending away even more fire.

“Actually…there’s quite a bit of proof.” The lead Fire Sage speaks up, non-plussed at the whole situation.

“Then why didn’t you tell us sooner? We could have avoided… _that_ …” Your father gestures towards you. You feel the betrayal like a stab in the back. Your own father…

 

Rough hands grab your wrists and you scream, struggling and twisting, trying to get away from the guards that have grabbed you. But you can’t get free, their grip is too tight. You scream and scream, feeling stranger than you ever have before. But it also feels familiar, like you’ve done this a million times before.

Everything seems brighter than before, but that’s probably just your eyes glowing a bright white. Wait what?

You’re so stressed and confused right now. What’s going on? Are you really the Avatar? But despite your confusion and distress and fear, you feel safe and warm. Like you’re being held in a warm, loving embrace.

You’re unaware of the mighty earthquakes that your body is causing. You’re unaware of your brother screaming as you float up into the air. You’re unaware of your brilliant, loyal pet dragon, Aradia, soaring down from above, aiding your possessor in beating off the Royal Guard. You’re unaware of the lights in your eyes fading, or your body falling. You’re unaware of Aradia catching you and soaring off into the night.

You’re unaware of anything except darkness.

 

* * *

 

You feel so strange.

Everything is strangely warm and scaly, much like Aradia when the two of you are out flying together. Despite the pain it causes, you snuggle down into the scaly coils that surround your body.

Everything is dark, but you guess that’s because your eyes are closed. Slowly, hesitantly, you open your eyes, to see grimy cave walls and a large red dragon head on your stomach.

The cave you appear to be in is well lit by a crackling fire. You’re lying in the serpentine coils of your dragon, safely tucked away from the storm outside.

 

You smile softly, reaching your hand upwards to run a hand through Aradia’s dark mane. She sighs, and a small snort of flame landing on your stomach. You shoot up in surprise, fire bending the fire away from your clothing. Aradia’s head rises, and she shakes her head, majestic black mane flowing around her.

Dark burgundy scales glimmer dully in the firelight, speckled with a rich purple. The fireworm silk saddle on her back, normally so magnificent—covered in jewels and gold—is blackened and fraying. Her mane is shaggy and unkempt—like it hasn’t been cared for in months. But as always, her curved horns are wicked and sharp, ready to maim at your order. She nudges you with her long, narrow snout, urging you upwards.

“Ok, ok, I’m up! I know you don’t like me sleeping on you.” You chuckle, sliding down her tail. She swishes it, annoyed. You just smirk at her. “How about I get some food on and we can wait out this storm? Then we can fly back home.”

For some reason, Aradia looks at you sadly, red eyes wide with pity.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

In response, Aradia shrugs, scales sending reflective patterns across the cave walls.

“Wait, you mean we have no food? Surely we packed enough food before setting off?”

She nudges you with her snout again, motioning outside, towards the rain bucketing down outside.

“What? What the hell are you—oh…I remember now.”

 

You flop down onto the floor, hiding your face in your hands.

You’re the Avatar.

Now that you’ve had time to process this without people attacking you, you guess it kind of makes sense.

Avatar Kanaya died sixteen years ago—on your birthday. Avatar Kanaya was born into the Earth Kingdom, and you were born into the Fire Nation—the next in line in order of the elements. You’ve always excelled at Firebending—even more so than your brother. And the fact that you started Earthbending back at the palace.

That would probably do it.

 

Aradia lays down next to her, putting her head in your lap. You absent-mindedly stroke her hair, staring out into the distance.

Your own brother...Your people. They attacked you. They tried to kill you!

You knew they hated the Avatar, but enough to attack their prince at his own birthday? It’s a terrifying thought.

Now more than ever, you wish you were back at the palace with your brother. The two of you would train and play together—none of this would have ever happened.

But you can’t go back to the Fire Palace. You can’t go back to the happy days spent with your brother. You can’t go back to your old life. They’ll capture you and possibly (definitely) kill you.

You guess you have to master all four elements and achieve your destiny as the Avatar.

 

* * *

 

You may be the Avatar, almighty master bender and spiritual guide, but even you can’t beat hunger.

It gnaws at your insides, whispers cruel nothings into your ears. It makes you weak and exhausted. You can only imagine how Aradia feels—she’s been flying you all the way to the Air Nomads in the West with little-to-no food. You feel terrible about it.

But you must travel to the Western Air Temple to learn Airbending.

 

It’s clear out—wide, cloudless blue skies surround you as Aradia soars through the sky. She’s stumbling a little bit, swaying as she flies. She’s obviously exhausted.

Normally, you let her fly by herself, but you both need rest.

You grab the reins, steering Aradia towards the grassy cliffs that surround the gorge you’re currently flying over. She turns, somewhat reluctantly. She sways, beginning to fall towards the ground.

“Aradia!” You yell, pulling the reins tight, so that she slows her descent.

She slows a little bit, but not by much. The grassy cliffside is still hurtling towards you. “Aradia!” You yell again, yanking her reins. She wakes with a start, slowing her descent just enough for you to land safe enough.

You crash-land in a heap on the ground, Aradia landing on your legs. You try to move, but she’s just too damn heavy—and she’s gone to sleep. But you have no time to try to escape her scaly grasp—for you feel the grasp of sleep overtake you.

With nothing better to do, you close your eyes, giving in to the dark river of your sub-conscious.

 

 _Air…Water…Earth…Fire._ A deep feminine voice speaks through your slumber.

_Four elements, in perfect harmony. Together, they make the world complete. Without them, the world would dissolve into chaos._

_Water…Earth…Fire…Air._ The woman continues.

_A never ending cycle. The circle of life, if you will. The Avatar maintains and embodies this cycle—protecting it. They also maintain the balance between the spirit world and the world of humans._

_Earth…Fire…Air…Water._

_These elements together create balance and peace. They are one and the same, but they are also separate._

_Water…Earth…Fire…Air._

_It is the destiny of the Avatar to master this concept—and create peace and balance in the world. But you probably already know that, don’t you?_ The woman’s voice fades away, leaving behind the scent of sweet jasmine.

“Hey there…are you alright?” A kind, nasally voice awakes you from your slumber.

You struggle upwards, but you’re too weak. You collapse onto the ground.

“No no! Hush, don’t move, you’re too tired! And hungry. Here! Eat this, it’ll help with the hunger.” The voice whispers, and a small cake is shoved in your field of vision.

You take it, taking quick, small bites of the pastry. It tastes like heaven to your desperate, starving mouth. You hear your saviour laughing in amusement—a light, bell-like tinkle.

The cake seemed to have given you some strength, so you struggle upwards, sneaking a glance at your saviour.

 

The first thing you realise is that the boy is an Airbender. The tattoos and his hideously orange garb are indicative of that. He’s tiny—the staff in his hand is far larger than his small and slim form. His skin is the colour of honey in the sunlight—a rich, deep, magnificent colour. His hair is a thick, black mass that blows in the wind. An overly large tooth pokes out from plump lips that smile with a friendly excitement and mischievousness.

“Hi there! My name is John Egbert and I’m an Airbender! Although I guess you already knew that due to the fact I flew in on my glider! I’ve never seen a Firebender before! Assuming you are a Firebender of course. Then I meant someone of the Fire Nation. Who is…the prince…of the Fire Nation…with his pet dragon…who passed out just above our house…” The boy trails off, staring at you with wide blue eyes, probably realising who you really are. “I’m sorry, I just—“

You struggle up, raising a hand to stop him talking at you. He quietens, and you feel a wave of dizziness wash over you. You fight against the growing nausea, but it’s futile.

Your vision is blurring, spinning out of control. You collapse, giving into the darkness.

 

 

 

 


	2. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave learns to bend Air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so.  
> John and Dad live on the outskirts of the Western Air Temple together, since Dad is an Airbending Master. The whole place is kept upside down by Airbending.  
> I know John has his tattoos and is not yet a master by the literal sense, but I wasn't up to that episode where it explained it yet so shhhh.

The first thing you realise when you come to is how comfortable you are. There are no hard rocks or sharp scales under your back—only straw and blankets. But it’s the comfiest you’ve felt in days.

Sitting up, you realise that you’re not in some unknown cave anymore—but in someone’s room.

 

It’s a rather neat, small, rounded room, with a wide open window that lets in brilliant sunlight and a slight breeze. The walls are painted a pastel orange colour, and a few potted plants are scattered around the room. The ceiling is domed—the same pastel orange as everything else in this room.

You’re lying on a straw-mat on the floor, a thin blanket covering your body.

You can’t see anyone—but you think you can hear someone. Two someones.

 

You recognise the first voice as the boy from before. The second is deeper, more mature and authortive—and without that squeaky nasal quality.

You brush aside the blankets, discarding them on the floor. Cautiously, you get up, stepping over the blanket lump on the floor. The carpet is made of some kind of woven straw—and it’s strangely soft under your bare feet.

Looking around, you can’t find your Fire Nation clothes anywhere—you’re wearing some weird Air Nomad sleeping tunic. Which is pale orange and hideous and really doesn’t work with your complexion. Your hair is also out of its traditional updo. It floats around your head, bleach-blonde strands dangling upwards. Weird.

Resisting the urge to do something to your outfit, you head out of the room and pause at the doorway. You can hear the voices coming down the spiral staircase, so you decide to see what’s going on.

Nervous, you creep slowly down the balcony, completely ignoring the wide open space and the dizzying gap below. Judging by the huge cliffsides surrounding you, you’d say this place is in Air Nomad territory. Also considering that the boy who saved you was an Airbender, you’re assuming this is his house.

As you make your way down the spiral staircase, you begin to realise something terrifying.

You’re upside down.

You don’t know how you’re staying upright and not falling off, and you don’t really want to question it right now. You’d rather not acknowledge it, and by some cosmic-acknowledgement-power, fall to your death. You’re content in just walking.

You pass other buildings that hang off the cliff, but you ignore them. This place is made of some scary shit.

You can hear their voices clearer as you near the door. You creak open the door, peering inside what appears to be a kitchen.

 

“John, can you please pass me the sugar?” The unfamiliar voice says, a certain gentleness in his tone.

“Sure dad.” John replies, and you can hear the thunking of passing objects. “Are you sure he’ll like this? I mean, he’s from the Fire Nation, air-cakes aren’t exactly part of their diet.”

“Then he’ll love it even more!”

“I guess…” John trails off.

Nervously, you reach the door, hovering at it awkwardly.

“Besides son, who doesn’t love air-cakes?” The man speaking is tall and lean, with the same honey-coloured skin, dark hair and tattoos as his son. His clothes are much like his sons—but more monkish. He’s mixing what looks to be batter of some kind of cake.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had an air-cake before…” You mumble, causing the two Airbenders to startle in surprise.

“Oh! You’re awake!” John grins, jumping up from his chair. “You’ve been out for days! We were starting to get worried!”

“I have…hold on! Where’s Aradia?” You startle, looking around wildly. The plain, orange kitchen is completely devoid of fire dragons.

“Aradia…you mean your dragon?” John replies, tilting her head to the side.

“Yes! Where is she? What have you done with her?” You half-shout, bending some flames around your fist so that it lights up.

“She’s fine! She’s outside, above the house, on top of the cliff. Just so you know, she really likes the Starberries that grow on the Cliffside.” John explains, blue eyes wide in the flickering firelight.

You relax, letting go of the fire in your hand. “I’m sorry. I was just worried about—“

“—that’s perfectly alright.” John’s dad interrupts, smiling down at you.

“I just—“

“—come. Sit down, have some tea.” John’s dad interrupts again, gesturing towards the table.

“Oh um thanks Mr Egbert.” You mumble again, shuffling over to the offered chair. John plonks beside you grinning widely.

 

“So, you’re the Avatar huh?” He asks innocently.

“I…how did you know?” You glance over at him, frowning a little bit.

“The Firelord tried to cover it up, but there has been rumours that his son is the Avatar. A friend of mine at your birthday party saw you glow a bright white—and Earthbend. Then you flew away on your dragon—and my son found you a few days ago.” John’s dad says, setting down three cups of tea on the table. He sits down opposite you, taking a sip from his cup.

“I know.” You murmur, staring into the milky tea in front of you.

“So you can Firebend _and_ Earthbend? That’s amazing!” John gasps, clapping his hands together.

“Actually…I can only Firebend at the moment. I think Avatar Kanaya possessed me or something, I don’t know. I was heading to the Western Air Temple in hopes someone can teach me Airbending.”

“Well then you’re in luck! Dad’s an Airbending Master! I bet he’d love to teach you!” John bursts out, nodding furiously.

“I’d be honoured to teach the Avatar Airbending.” John’s dad bows his head at you.

You pause to consider for a moment. John’s dad is the teacher you so desperately need. He can teach you how to fly and manipulate the wind. But you hardly know these people. But they kept you and your dragon safe in their home for days. John seems pretty nice—maybe the two of you could be friends? You’ve never had any friends except your brother—but he betrayed you. These people seem friendly, kind and supportive—unlike your father.

And this tea is really nice.

“Then I’d be honoured to accept your teachings.” You bow your head back to your new Airbending teacher.

 

* * *

 

“An important part of Airbending is the spiritual side of things, especially for the Avatar. You must get in touch with your inner self before I can teach to bend the Air.” Dad (he insisted you call him that) paces in front of you, orange robes billowing out around him.

Both you and John are sitting on top of the cliff above the Egberts’ house. Dad has brought you up here to learn how to contact the world of spirits.

Yesterday, you agreed to train under him, and today you will start your Airbending training. Yesterday, you spent the day baking cakes with John and Dad, as well as hanging out with Aradia. Today, you’re going to spend the entire day sitting outside in the sun, meditating.

You’re back in your Fire Nation clothes—which have been washed and dried. They’re so much comfier and familiar than that horrendous Air Bender garb. Your dark brown boots, grey button-up shirt with gold edges, red cape, red belt and black tights are comfier here than they ever where back at the palace. Although rather militaristic, it’s comforting to hold onto something from your old life.

 

“Yeah Dad, we know. You’ve told us like, a million times already!” John pipes up, amusement in bright blue eyes.

“I’m just excited. You should know that son.” Dad replies, clasping his hands together.

“You’ve also told us that a million times too!”

“I know, I know.” Dad chuckles, settling down in a meditating position. “Now, to meditate, you need to be completely tranquil, calm. You need to be in a zen state of mind to contact the spirits.”

“How do I achieve that?” You ask, shifting your legs a little bit.

“Here, let me demonstrate.” Dad closes his eyes, whole stance relaxing. His breathing slows and he seems to be on a whole other plane of existence. It doesn’t seem like he’s moving any time soon.

 

Ok. Time to get meditating. Dad is gone and it’s just you and John alone on top of a cliff. You close your eyes, trying to think of peace and flowers or something.

You shuffle your position, because sitting in a cross-legged position is hard dammit! Maybe, if you concentrate hard enough, you can converse with your previous incarnations? You hear that’s a thing the Avatar can do.

You feel a cold breeze blow down your neck, sending shivers down your spine. You shake your head, deciding to ignore it. But it happens again—more of it this time, more persistent too.

“What?” Irritated, you open your eyes. Your gaze is met with mischievous blue eyes and a wide grin.

“Hey!” John whispers, blowing air into your face.

“Shouldn’t you be meditating?” You raise an eyebrow at him. He just rolls his eyes at you.

“Yeah, I should, but I think making friends with you is more important! Besides, we’ll have plenty of time to meditate later. And Dad’s not going to be back for a little while, so what better time to talk than now?” John cocks his head to the side.

“You make a good point.” You reply, stretching out from your meditating position.

“So, what’s it like being the Avatar?” John asks, bouncing up and down a little on the balls of his feet.

“Well, you get right down to business don’t you? No fooling around with you.”

“Oops! Sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you I just—“

You cut him off by waving a dismissive hand his direction. “Nah it’s fine. I like it that you’re so blunt—most of the servants around the Fire Palace always skirted around the obvious, treating me like a child. Your bluntness is refreshing.” You smile at him, and he smiles back.

“Thanks…I guess.”

“You’re welcome. I am just dishing out compliments today. I have mastered the art of compliments, just like I will master the other three elements.”

“Humour, compliments, flattery, kindness. Only the Avatar can master all four and bring balance to the world.” John mocks in a rather high-pitched voice.

“Well, I’ve already mastered humour—I’m pretty damn funny.”

“Ok then Mr Funny Guy, tell me a joke.” John grins slyly, nudging you.

“Why did the chicken cross the road?” You say after a little bit of a pause.

“I don’t know, why did the chicken cross the road?” John says in a rather over exaggerated manner.

“To get to the idiots house. Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“The chicken.” You say smugly.

John makes an offended noise and shoves you lightly. “You’ve definitely mastered the art of being an asshole.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Oh ha ha Dave. I would have thought that the almighty Avatar would be more mature—turns out he’s a big immature dork!”

“Hey! I’m not a dork! I’m super cool!” You complain, crossing your arms to your chest. John doesn't reply, he just raises his eyebrows at you.

“I’m serious! Look how super cool I am John.” You flatten your palm out midair. Without a second thought, you bend a small candles worth of flame on your palm. You grin and gesture wildly at it with your free hand, showing john just how cool you are. In retaliation, John just grins. He waves his arms in a strange technique and a sudden gust of wind blows out your fire.

“Wha—Hey! Don’t you Airbend out my fire!” You protest, mock-glaring at him.

“I’ll do what I want with my Airbending thank you very much.”

You don’t reply, just raise an eyebrow at him.

“That came out wrong—I didn’t mean it like _that.”_ John stutters, red dusting his cheeks.

“Suuuure lil’ dude.” You reach out a hand to ruffle his hair. He glares at you and ducks his head, all while bending a blast of air into your face. But the mischievous grin on his lips informs you that he’s only joking around.

 

“So that’s how you’re playing it huh?” You grin and jump on him, tackling him to the floor. His reflexes are quick sharp and he somehow manages to throw you off, rolling away.

He then pounces on you, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. Despite his small and skinny frame, he’s easily able to pin you down. Must be all that training to be a literal tornado.

You struggle against him—but to no avail, he’s just too heavy.

“Jeez Egbert you should really lighten up on those air-cakes.”

“So should you! You were devouring them left and right yesterday!”

“That has nothing to do with anything!”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!”

“Boys! You’re supposed to be meditating!” Dads eyes snap open, blue irises bright with annoyance.

“Hee hee hee! Sorry Dad!” John chuckles, getting off you and back into his meditation position. Awkwardly, you get up, brushing off some stray dirt that got onto your clothes. You shuffle back into your meditating position, shooting a glance at John as you do.

He’s calm—perfectly poised and relaxed. But that little smirk on his lips shows you that he’s excited about new friendships. You are too—excited for training and new friends and new possibilities—but you’re not showing it.

You close your eyes and begin to meditate.

 

* * *

 

“Come on Dave! Catch me if you can!” John taunts, jumping onto a rock and poking his tongue out at you.

“You know I will Egbert!” You yell back, bending a blast of air his way. He just giggles and dodges the blast, sending back his own blast.

 

It’s been a month since you started training under Dad, and you have grown pretty good at Airbending. Still not as good as John-I can create a tornado no sweat-Egbert, but you’re still pretty good.

John and yourself have taken up sparring with each other every evening. It helps with your training, relieve stress and strengthens your bonds. Besides, it’s just plain fun.

 

You wave your hands—up, down, a little twist there, a little flick here—before splaying your palms out John’s way. A gale force wind erupts from your palms. John just laughs and evades the attack yet again.

Damn Airbenders and their evasiveness and ability to dodge literally anything shot their way.

In frustration, you punch a blast of fire his way, which he dodges by spinning his staff and bending away the flames.

“Cheater!” John gasps in mock-shock, poking his tongue out at you and grabs his staff. He begins to run across your training ground, staff in hand. He nears the edge of the platform, leaping high into the air and disappearing into the abyss below. The first time he did this, you were terrified. Dad had to hold you back from jumping down there after him. But you learnt that this is a thing John does often—and he’ll be fine.

As if on cue, John soars upwards on his glider, laughing his ass off.

Confident in your Airbending abilities, you run after him, jumping off your sparring platform and into the abyss below. Unfortunately for you, you can’t exactly fly with Airbending yet. You plummet downwards, totally not screaming as you fall. You try to slow your descent with Airbending, which…somewhat…works.

“Dave you idiot!” John’s voice calls and suddenly you’re on his glider, soaring up and away from the foggy gorge bottom. “Airbenders can only fly with their gliders!”

“Yeah, I know. I was just hoping you’d catch me. Perhaps I wanted to fall for you.” You cling onto John’s glider as he soars up above the cliff, skimming the tree-tops.

“How romantic.” He replies, lazily turning his glider, so that the two of you are heading back towards the gorge. He tilts his glider _just so_ and soon the two of you are lying on the soft grass, staring up at the sky.

 

You hear the great beating of wings, and see the familiar sight of Aradia in the corner of your eye. She settles down beside you, resting her head between you and John.

The sky above you is brilliant orange with the setting sun, although you can see grey clouds gathering. The autumn breeze brings with it the sweet scent of starberries and acrid smoke. The grass beneath you sways in the breeze—wait a minute, smoke?

You shoot upwards, disturbing both John and Aradia in the process.

“Daaave, we’re relaxing here.” John complains, blue eyes sleepy and annoyed.

“I can smell smoke John.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Air Nomads typically don’t have fires, do they?”

“I—oh no.” John gasps in horror, looking towards the forest. You turn to see what’s got him so horrified, and oh god the forest is on fire.

 

Thick, black smoke and orange tongues of flame rise from the trees. Among the green leaves and orange flames, you can see the dark red banners of the fire nation army. You can hear the stamping of the army’s feet, as well as the panicked screeching of wild life and the crackling of flames. Your brother is coming for you.

“How did we not notice them before!?” John gasps, hand to his mouth.

“Doesn’t matter. We have to go.” You grab John’s hand and yank him towards Aradia, chucking him onto her back before jumping onto her yourself. “We have to warn them!”

Aradia lifts up, off the ground and into the air. You know the army can probably see you from where they are, but you don’t care. You’d rather they see.

You guide Aradia below the cliffs, towards John’s house. You have to warn them. You have to warn Dad.

She stops just below John’s house, flapping her wings to keep in place. Dad is already on the roof, starring at the three of you sadly.

 

“Dad! We have to go! The Fire Nation is—“ John starts but is interrupted by the forlorn voice of his father.

“I know son. I have warned everyone to evacuate the city. I stayed behind to give you this.” Dad reaches into his pocket and pulls out a simple necklace. Upon closer inspection, you notice that it’s a Northern Water Tribe betrothal necklace. “You’ll need it if you want to go to the Northern Water Tribe so Dave can learn Water Bending. They’ll attack you otherwise.”

“I didn’t know you had that kind of relations with anyone from the Northern Water Tribe.” John frowns a little, pursing his lips.

“That doesn’t matter right now. But you need to get out of here.” Dad thrusts the betrothal necklace into your hands. Wordlessly you nod, slipping the necklace into your shirt pocket.

“Wait what? What do you mean? You’re coming with us right?” John whispers, staring wide-eyed at his father.

“No. I must stay here and serve as a distraction while my people, as well as you and Dave escape.” Dad looks a little sad as he says this.

“Dad no!” John gasps, reaching up to his dad. You hear the yelling and feet stamping getting closer.

“Go John.” Dad urges, waving his hands towards his son.

“But Dad! You have to be the one to teach Dave Airbending—you have to come with us!” John cries, one last desperate attempt to save his Dad.

“No son. You must be the one to teach him Airbending—you’re a true Airbending master now. I am so, so proud of you. Now go, please.”

“Goodbye dad…” John whispers, tears running down his cheeks.

“Thank you.” You nod solemnly at him, hoping it can convey all your gratitude and happiness and sadness at his sacrifice. He nods back, seemingly getting it.

 

Yanking Aradia’s reins, you pull away, John sobbing desperately into your chest. You hold him tight as the two of you soar away, not daring to look back at the man sacrificing everything for you.

But you can’t resist entirely. Once you are across the gorge, you turn back, just once. Your eyes are met with ash and smoke and flames. The entire forest is burning—and soon the armies will reach the temple (and Dad, but you don’t want to think about that). But there’s a figure on the cliffs edge, glaring at you with such ferocious intensity that it chills you to your very core. Although they are far away, you would recognise that stance, those clothes, that voice anywhere. You turn away from the crippling glare of your brother—but still feel those amber eyes on your back.

You praise Dad for his courage, but you know it’s hopeless. After all, what good is one Airbender against several platoons of Fire Nation soliders?

 


	3. Pir8s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska makes an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one!! But a decent one!!
> 
> Please leave reviews--my starving author mind is hungry for them.

The ocean below is a deep, dark blue. It seems to go on for miles and miles, deep and mysterious.

As Dad instructed, you’re flying towards the Northern Water Tribe in the North Pole. Hopefully, you’ll find someone to teach you Waterbending there. You hope that you find someone—you’ve heard rumours of the Water Tribe’s hostility towards strangers. Maybe that’s why Dad gave you that betrothal necklace?

 

You’ve been flying for hours, one arm securing John on Aradia and the other hand on Aradia’s reins. You’re all a little tired, but you still have a long way to go.

If you’re honest, you’re a little worried about John. He’s been acting weird ever since you escaped the Western Air Temple and his dad sacrificed himself. Which is perfectly understandable, but John’s been acting overly excited and happy. You’re worried that he’s bottling everything up, which is not a healthy coping mechanism, believe me.

 

“Hey look Dave! Down there! A pod of dolphinbirds!” John gasps, pointing down at the ocean below. The majestic feathered beasts leap out of the water just as he says that, before disappearing into the blue depths.

“Gotta love those little fuckers.” You reply, hardly looking below.

“I thought the Avatar was supposed to be pure in spirit and not swear.”

“Where did you hear that bullshit?”

“The masters in the temple.”

“Well they’re full of shit.”

“Daaave! You can’t say stuff like that about the masters!”

“They aren’t _my_ masters.”

“You still have to respect them! It’s the rules!”

“Who made those rules? Those gross old men who call themselves masters?”

“I don’t know! Probably?” John shrugs, looking around the ocean around you.

 

You lapse back into silence, staring out at the expanse-less, empty ocean around you. Just filled with water, the occasional dolphinbird and an epic pirate ship. Wait what?

Billowing cerulean sails push the magnificent ship along, as if by Airbending. Which is probably true, seeing as there is no wind out. You can see distant figures rushing about on the deck, staring and pointing at you.

 

“Whoa! A real life pirate ship! I’ve never seen one of those before!” John gasps, leaning so far forward that you have to grab him backwards in case he falls of Aradia.

“Neither have I, you can see me truly losing my shit over it too.” You pretend that you’re not staring in awe at the ship—instead focussing on yet more ocean.

“Oh shush Dave! The pirate ship is awesome and you love it.”

“The pirate ship looks okay I guess.”

“Oh, only the highest of appraisals from the almighty Avatar.”

“You know it.”

“Dude, we have to check it out.” John turns back to you, blue eyes brimming with excitement. Aradia snorts in agreement, beginning to drift downwards, towards the ship.

“How about we don’t go up to the strange pirates ship and just keep flying?” But your protests aren’t heard over John’s whoops of joy and Aradia’s blasts of happy fire.

 

The pirates on board gasp and point as Aradia nears, shouting out cheers of glee and wonder. One pirate however, doesn’t come to watch as Aradia pulls up beside the boat. She glowers at you, and it feel like she can see into your very soul.

You assume she’s the captain, because she has that authoritative air about her. Bright red, knee-length boots, black corset, blue dress—she must be freezing out in this chilly weather. Her clothes seem vaguely Waterbender-ish, although you doubt she can bend. Her dark hair is pulled up into a messy ponytail, accentuating her sculpted, tan features.

“Hi there!” John grins and waves, seemingly not noticing the tense atmosphere.

“You’re the Avatar.” Captain-girl fixes you with a stare.

“Yeah! He is! He’s Dave, I’m John, and this is Aradia!”

“I’m Vriska, captain of this ship.” The girl replies, walking over and holding out her hand to shake. So your instincts were right about her being captain, but they’re also telling you she can’t be trusted.

“Well, nice to meet you, but we must be off.” You give her a quick nod of acknowledgement, readying Aradia’s reins.

“No no, stay! You all look so tired and hungry—I can have Chef cook you something up. You could stay the night and relax! Aradia can sleep on the deck, I’m sure she’ll fit.” Vriska reaches a hand out to stop you, a strange urgency in her eyes.

“Well if you insist.” Before you can stop him, John leaps onto deck, making the other pirates gasp in awe of his Airbending skills. (Which you will admit, are pretty sweet.)

“No, we must be—“ You begin, but John cuts you off.

“Aww c’mon Dave, please?” He begs, eyes wide and pleading. Even Aradia joins in on it, red eyes close to crying.

“Ugh fine!” You throw your hands up in defeat, sliding down from Aradia’s back.

All your instincts are screaming in protest—this girl is bad news. You don’t know how you know…you just do.

But…maybe your instincts will be wrong?

 

* * *

 

The ship’s deck is strung up with lights and banners. Loud sea shanties are playing, and all the pirates are dancing. Even Aradia is doing a weird-feet-shuffle thing! Although that might just be her scratching…

But you’re not dancing. You know this party is to celebrate you (it’s honestly much better than the last party that celebrated you), but you’re so suspicious of everyone! Honestly, your instincts suck sometimes.

It doesn’t help that John is happily dancing around with Vriska. You glare venomously at them from your spot on the decks railing. Stupid John and his stupid extroverted tendencies. Honestly, what’s he doing now? Stopping dancing? Excusing himself from dancing? Coming…over to you…

Oh god you’ve attracted his attention.

 

“Ugh Dave, you’re such a nerd! Come dance!” John calls to you as he nears.

“Nah, I’m good. Got better shit to do. Like not dance.” You reply, cool as a cucumber.

John blows a raspberry at you, rolling his eyes. “Suuuuuuuure thing Mr Too-Cool-For-Dancing.”

“This railing deserves my love and attention too John. I can’t spend all my time with you.” You turn away, staring out at the ocean.

You feel a hand on your shoulder—warm, familiar and comforting. “Look, I know you don’t trust Vriska, or anyone else on this ship, but it’s only one night. We’ll leave in the morning, and be on our way to the Northern Water Tribe. So come, join the festivities. It is for you after all, might as well enjoy it.”

“I am enjoying it.” You reply, refusing to look him in the eye.

“Then dance!”

“Strider’s don’t dance.”

“What is that? Some unspoken laws of the universe?”

“Yes.”

“Ugggh. You’re such a pain in the butt.”

“You love me.”

“I will if you’d dance with me.”

“What! My maiden honour has been dishonoured. How dare you! To suggest such lude things to a lady like me—“

“You dancing with me or not?” You can almost hear the hands-on-hips action that is no doubt going down in Egbert land.

“”Fiiiine.” You spin around, grabbing his hands. “But don’t blame me if my smooth moves blow away the dance floor.”

 

John just rolls his eyes in amusement, leading you away from your railing and towards the dance floor.

The music is upbeat and littered with the innuendos of the sea. Honestly, this music is so jam-packed with sexual innuendos it’s like the Lower Ring in Ba Sing Se. You wonder if these pirates know what they’re really dancing to? You sure hope they don’t.

John doesn’t seem to notice either—he’s content in just jumping along with the music. He’s not that good—but neither are you.

As much as you love ironically jumping around on a pirate ship with your best friend, you still don’t trust any of those pirates. You have no proof that they mean you harm, and you’re probably just being really paranoid.

But dancing with John helps you take your mind off the crushing waves of paranoia threatening to overtake you. You doubt anything will actually happen.

So you focus on John, blocking out the thoughts of impending betrayal. This is a party for you after all.

 

* * *

 

The rising sun is dull and orange in the sky—hanging over you like a dark, orange disk.The sea breeze is cold and salty against your face. It’s strangely foreboding…you don’t know how a breeze can be foreboding, but this one manages it.

John, Aradia and yourself are waiting on-deck for Vriska to arrive. It is the next day, and all three of you are very well rested. You have to thank her for her hospitality—she didn’t try to mug you once! Your instincts were wrong.

As if on cue, she emerges from her cabin, glossy dark hair shining in the early morning sun. Her make-up is very…blue…and goes with the rest of her (fancier than earlier) clothes. There is a certain spring in her step—one filled with confidence and self-assuredness.

 

“Hey Vriska!” John calls, waving excitedly at the ships captain. “Thanks for everything!”

“You’re…leaving?” She replies, blue eyes wide with shock.

“Well, it is morning now! We said that we’d only stay a night. We don’t want to inconvenience you any further.” John smiles, waving his hand in apology.

“It’s no inconvenience…” Vriska narrow her eyes and licks her lips.

“But we really must be going…” John trails off, shooting a nervous glance at you.

“We have shit to do. As nice as this ship is, we’d better go. Thanks for your hospitality and all, we really appreciate it.” You turn away to tend to Aradia, and that is when you make your mistake.

 

A crippling pain courses through your veins—loud and screeching and painful. Your limbs lock up, muscles clenching, blood ceasing to flow. You grit back a scream of pain as your body is forced to turn and face Vriska.

Your instincts were right about how she’s not to be trusted. But they were wrong about her being a non-bender. Because not only is she bending, she’s _blood-bending._

Just perfect.

 

“What are you doing to him!?” John shrieks, hands balled into fists.

“The Avatar has quite the high price on his head—and I’m claiming that reward. I thought I would have to go looking for you—but you ended up coming to my ship uninvited! Such a thrilling turn of events, don’t you think?” Vriska muses, tightening her fist. You feel a corresponding pain around your whole body.

“You’re going to sell us out?” John cries, eyes darting to you in a panic.

“Obviously.” Vriska flips back her ponytail. It hits one of her crew in the face. They don’t seem to mind.

“Well then, I’m sorry that I have to do this.” John nods solemnly.

“Do wha—“ Vriska’s question is cut off by a huge blast of wind that sends her flying across the ship. As she smashes into the ships railing, you feel her hold on you slipping.

Exhausted, you collapse, breathing ragged and dry. But there’s no time for recovering from your blood-bending experience, because Vriska is up and out for revenge.

She bends a huge wave of water, so that it towers above the ship. She’s got a crazy look in her eyes—and you don’t doubt that she would drown her ship to get to you. You glance over at John, and a wave of understanding passes between the two of you.

As Vriska’s wave crashes down on you, John and yourself begin to bend. Waving your arms to the side, the two of you begin to Airbend a wind semi-sphere around the two of you as well as Aradia. The ship begins to sink, the force of Vriska’s wave breaking it in two. The water is dark and foreboding around you, but the bubble of air keeps it out.

Focussing on keeping the bubble of air intact, you grab John’s hand and jump onto Aradia’s back together. You close your eyes and dedicate your thought process to keeping the bubble intact. No doubt Aradia is swimming you all to the surface, away from Vriska and towards safety.

You feel the bubble dissipate around you, but you feel no responding rush of water. Deeming it safe to open your eyes, you do so. You’re back in the blue, familiar skies.

Behind you, you see the wreckage of Vriska’s half-sunken ship. A few of the crew cling to the broken ship, but Vriska is nowhere to be seen. You turn back to the skies above, doing your best to ignore the screams below.

 

You feel John trembling slightly as you fly away, but he says nothing so you don’t push it. You focus instead on Aradia and the skies around you, but John’s trembling becomes so much that you have to speak up after twenty minutes or so of furious shaking.

“You ok dude?” You ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He sniffs. “Just a little shaken up—that’s all.”

“That’s understandable. I wasn’t expecting her to do that.”

“Neither was I…that blood-bending was pretty scary! The way she could just control you like that…”

“It hurt quite a bit too.”

“It sure looked like it! Your limbs looked like they were breaking over and over, and you were floating! Your teeth were all gritted-up and there was sweat all over your face.” John throws his arms wide, nearly hitting you on the face. “Oops…sorry dude.”

“That’s fine.”

“And…and…how could she do a thing like that!? She destroyed her crew, destroyed her ship, all to get to you! That ransom must be pretty big if she did all that.”

“Which is worrying. I’m already on the run—I don’t need a ransom on my head too.”

“Maybe she was lying?”

“Unlikely that she’d just attack me for no reason. Well, she did have a reason, but nevermind all that.”

John chuckles, and you fade into silence, Aradia’s wings flapping seemingly the only sound for miles.

 

The silence is a quiet and peaceful one, but you can tell John is just bursting to say something. Instead of asking him what he wants to say, you decide to let him fester on his question.

You focus on the wisps of cloud darting past as you fly by, and how cold it is up in the air. Ice crystals are starting to form abso-fucking-lutely everywhere. You noticed patches of ice on Vriska’s ship, but you didn’t comment on it. You must be getting close to the North Pole.

“I’m worried about my dad!” John bursts out suddenly, looking back at you with worried blue eyes. “I don’t know if he got away or not—it haunts me every time I have time to think! I don’t know if the army would have held him prisoner or killed him on the spot! All I can think of is how he sacrificed everything—for me, for you, and how it’s all my fault.” He breaks down into sobs.

“I think if they captured him— _if_ , because your dad is a master, remember?—they would have kept him prisoner. They might even use him as a bargaining chip or—“ You break off, realising that’s not the best thing to say right now.

“I don’t know if that makes me feel any better.” Tears sparkle in his eyes, glistening drops that run down his face.

“I know. But it’s the best chance we have of Dad still being alive.” You wrap your arms around him, pulling him close. “But I promise you John, we’ll find him. Together.”

Soothed by your words, he settles down to sleep, despite it still being the morning. You just accommodate him—you put your chin on his hair and secure him in with your arm.

You mean what you said. You will find Dad and rescue him.

Together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Vriska flips back her ponytail. It hits one of her crew in the face. They don’t seem to mind.'  
> Honestly doing this is the best thing ever short-haired people don't even know. My hair is around waist-length, and I often flip my hair back and 'accidently' hit my friends in the face. Comment if you agree.


	4. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose eyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm making a lot of this up as I go so this plot is probably pretty clichéd? idk.
> 
> Also Rose with dark hair is the best Rose hands down.

You’ve been flying for days since the Vriska incident. You haven’t seen any other ships or people since then. It’s just been you, Aradia and John.

But now, finally, you’ve made it to the Northern Water Tribe.

The frozen gates are shut closed, but you can see an assortment of boats floating in the icy waters below. Snowflakes hang in the air, brushing against your cheeks and settling in your hair. It melts off you and Aradia pretty quickly, but lingers on John. The poor thing must be freezing in just his ratty Airbender clothes.

 

As you fly closer to the walls of the city, a loud wail pipes up, and lights begin to flash. Below you, hundreds of Water Tribe soldiers swarm, following Aradia as she flies over the city and shouting. You know you probably should have waited at the walls instead of flying straight to the Chief’s house. But hey, you’re natural impatient.

“Dave, there are guards following us.” John says, staring down at the city below.

“I can see that.”

“They’re shouting at us to come down.”

“I can hear that too.”

“I think we’d better do what they’re saying. They look _really_ angry, and we don’t want to piss off the only people who can teach you Waterbending in this hemisphere.”

“You do have a point there.” You nod and motion to Aradia to fly down. She obliges, gently floating down in a nearby square that’s relatively free of people. The soldiers immediately surround Aradia, nervously jabbing at you with their spears.

 

“Get off the dragon, or we will be forced to—“ The lead guard says, shaking a little.

“Or you’ll what? Stab us? Calm your tits, we’re surrendering.” You slide off Aradia, putting your hands up in surrender. In your peripheral vision, you see John hop down next to you, hands in a similar position.

“Why have you come here with your great sky-beast and invaded our skies?” The head guard says, and you notice several chips in the paint of his wolf-mask.

“Well I’m the Avatar, and I’m here to learn Waterbending.” In response to your statement, the crowd of guards gasp ad begin to whisper amongst themselves.

“Yeah right. You don’t look like the Avatar to me.” The lead guard nearly spits out.

“Haha, these nerds think I’m lying.” You exaggerate your movements, turning to roll your eyes at John. He says nothing—just raising his eyebrows at you. Suddenly, you whip around, Airbending and Firebending simultaneously—fists of fire and air waving about.

“Do you believe me now?” You say in the silliest voice you can muster. You can hear John’s giggles behind you. Immediately, the whole platoon of soldiers drop to their knees, praising you.

“I…we’d better take you to see the Queen…” The lead guard mutters, mask brushing up against the snow.

 

* * *

 

The Queen’s palace is quite grand, as well as quaint. Pictures of Polar Cats line the walls, as well as various Master Benders. You notice several pictures of Dad up there too. Many different pelts from all kinds of animals hide the ice-floor, as well as adding warmth into the room.

You have been led down the twisting ice maze, and finally you have come to the Queen’s throne room.

 

Unlike the rest of the palace, where it seemed like the Queen was trying to hide all the ice and snow, the throne room seems to embrace it. Twin waterfalls cascade down into little pools, running around the two thrones.

On the larger throne a lady who you assume to be the Queen sits. She’s tall and regal—dressed in blue furs and face covered in dark paint. Her eyes are a bright, intelligent pink—filled with knowledge and importance, but also warmth and happiness. Her dark hair is short, and turns upwards at the ends. Her smile is strained and slightly forced.

On the smaller throne sits a girl around your age. She looks bored and highly unamused, but as you and John walk in, she perks up, suddenly interested. Her darkish-brown hair is fashioned into a bob, held in place by a blue headband. Unlike her mother, her furs seem to be more practical and less for show.

The guards around you bow to the Queen, but she waves them off.

 

“Who have you brought me?” The Queen speaks, her voice echoing around the room.

“It’s the Avatar Lady Roxy…he’s here to learn Waterbending.” The lead guard speaks up.

“Sup.” You wave a little at the Queen and her daughter.

“Oh!” Roxy narrows her eyes at you, squinting a little. “ _You’re_ the Avatar? Well I’d better get my best Waterbender on the case—hmm I think Master Scratch will be perfect!”

“What! That old crone doesn’t deserve to be called a Master! He knows nothing about the true art of Waterbe—“ The girl on the smaller throne speaks up, purple eyes flashing in anger.

“Be quiet Rose.” Roxy snaps impatiently. “Master Scratch is the best in the tribe, he _will_ be the one to teach the Avatar.”

“But Feferi would be a much better teacher! He needs to learn healing, not jus—“ Rose tries again, but Roxy interjects.

“My decision is final. Guards! Bring in Master Scratch…he has a new pupil.” Two guards scurry off, no doubt to fetch this Master Scratch. Rose slumps on her chair and glowers out at the group of guards in front of her.

 

“Dude, this is really awkward.” John whispers, tugging on your cape.

“Yeah. I think Rose and this Scratch dude have some serious history together.” You hiss back.

“Tell me about it! And did you notice how they didn’t at all ask for our names! They just address you as ‘Avatar’ and they haven’t addressed me at all! Don’t you find it weird?”

“Yeah, but these guys are teaching me Waterbending, so we just have to deal with it.”

“I guess…” John trails off, eyes downcast.

“Don’t worry, if it’s attention you need, I’ll give all the attention you need when we get out of here.” You whisper mock-guiltily.

“Gee, thanks Dave.” He replies sarcastically.

“Avatar…I believe I will be your teacher?” A tall, bald man interrupts your conversation. He’s wearing green and white, which is weird considering that the Water Tribe doesn’t wear that kind of thing. His whole demeanour strikes you as odd and creepy, but you decide not to comment on it.

“Um…I guess you will?” You reply, trying not to look too repulsed by the guy.

You guess you didn’t need that necklace after all…

 

* * *

 

“No, boy! You are thinking like a Firebender! Waterbending is not like Firebending at all!” Master Scratch calls out from across the icy training grounds.

“That’s pretty obvious!” You call back, wiping more water out of your eyes. Yet again. Despite what Roxy insisted, you don’t think Master Scratch is very good.

“Waterbending is all about going with the flow—a little like Airbending in that regard. Just think of what you need to do in order to Firebend and do the complete opposite. You should be fine.” Rose calls out, taking a sip from her teacup.

“Thanks so much for the vote of confidence.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

Much to your irritation, Rose and John have insisted they watch you train. John you don’t mind so much. He trained with you back in the Western Air Temple and you’re so used to his company that you wouldn’t have it any other way. But Rose…you have no idea why she wants to watch. She keeps making snide comments at your failed attempts at Waterbending that John always laughs at (which is the worst part). She doesn’t even seem to like you that much—and she downright detests Scratch. Although she does seem to like John. Their favourite thing to do together is to sit on the laid-out picnic blanket in the snow, drinking tea and calling out encouragement/scorn.

Despite the snide comments, she’s been a much better teacher than Scratch. Since you’re a Firebender before all else, Waterbending will supposedly be the hardest for you to master. Under her instruction (outside of Scratch’s class of course) you’ve actually Waterbended once or twice. Under Scratch’s, you haven’t at all.

 

“That’s enough Miss Lalonde. I am the teacher, and you are the observer. Now, Avatar, let’s try this again.” Scratch says impatiently. Without giving you time to prep, he bends twin streams of water towards you.

Opposite of Firebending, opposite of Firebending, opposite of Firebending.

You chant these words like a mantra in your head, squeezing your eyes shut. In a bit of a panic, you splay your arms out. You know it’s not a life-threatening situation, but you really don’t want to get wetter than you already are in this frozen wasteland.

“Dave! You did it!” John’s joyous shout causes you to open your tightly shut eyes. There, hovering in mid-air is a rippling, dripping ball of water. You experimentally wiggle your fingers—and the water moves along with your movements. Excitedly, you shoot a grin at John, who shoots you an enthusiastic thumbs up. (Later, you’d deny this ever happening.)

In an effort to show off, you focus your mind on cold things. Like the frozen tundra, your body and Rose’s cold, dead heart. The ball of water begins to frost over, ice crystals forming on its outside. You squint at it a little, hoping that your glare will freeze it solid. You’re in luck, because soon enough it freezes. You release your hold on it, and it flumps to the floor, kicking up puffs of snow.

“Excellent.” Scratch grins, rubbing his hands together. You realise that this is the first time he’s seen you bend, so he must be feeling very smug. (You can also feel waves of smugness from Rose, but she’s always like that.)

Again without warning, Scratch bends two more waves of water at you. But this time, you somewhat know what you’re doing. You push your palms out, bending the water to your whims. Your spin around on the balls of your feet, guiding the water all the way. In one quick movement, you send it flying back to Scratch. It splatters onto his chest, and he stares at you, eyes wide with shock.

You may have just started Waterbending, but you still have a long way to go.

 

* * *

 

The dark corridors of the palace are dim and freezing cold as you creep down them. The old paintings of master seem to glare down at you disapprovingly as you pass them.

You’ve got a palmful of fire to illuminate your way down to Master Scratch’s quarters. He summoned you to his quarters for some reason—you have no idea why. You guess it’s because over the past few weeks you’ve grown pretty good at Waterbending. Of course, you’re learning more from Rose than Scratch, but that’s beside the point.

You also have no idea why he summoned you at night when no one else’s around, but you guess you’ll find out.

 

You reach the rather plain study door, which is somewhat less than you expected from a man like Scratch. Cautiously, you push it open, marvelling at the room inside.

It’s a lot warmer and untraditional than you expected, covered in fur rugs and...built with wood? Strange, but even stranger is the roaring fire crackling away in the grate.

Sitting at a mahogany desk is Scratch, hands clasped together.

 

“Hello Avatar. Sit down, sit down.” He gestures towards the empty chair in front of his desk.

“Ok…thanks…” You sheepishly shuffle over to the chair and sit down on it. You fold your hands on your lap and shift your eyes about nervously. Something about this room, the way Scratch is staring at you…it strikes you as sinister and foreboding.

“As you know, the Avatar is the most powerful person on the planet. With their ability to control all the elements and commune with the spirits. In any fight, the side they aid will have a guaranteed victory. Do you know how great that power is?” Scratch muses, pouring himself a cup of steaming tea.

As he says this, your chair begins to shake. Metal bars clamp over your wrists, ankles, stomach and neck. You struggle against your bonds, but it’s futile.

“I need that power. But unfortunately for me, you’re not a fully realised Avatar yet. But that just means I need to train you even more.”

“I—I what?” You stare at him, red eyes wide with confusion.

“Scratch! You’ve gone too far!” The door is thrown open by your saviour.

 

You can’t see them, but you would recognise that eloquent, furious voice anywhere.

“Ahh Miss Lalonde…and company. How nice of you to join us.” Scratch smirks, not moving from his chair. Or at all.

“Dave! Get out of there” John calls across the room, surprisingly loud.

“Well I would John, if I weren’t held down by restraints!” You call back, sarcasm dripping from your words.

“Don’t worry Dave! We’ll get you out!” You feel a blast of air brush your ear and hit Scratch’s pot of tea. It tips off the table, shattering on the ground, dark liquid spilling into the carpet.

“Oh look what you’ve done. You’ve stained my favourite carpet, that’s what. I was trying to be polite and not attack, but now you’ve gone and done it.” Scratch finally moves off his chair, a trail of (tea) water following him.

“John Rescue Dave! I’ll handle Scratch!” Rose yells, accompanied by the sounds of…needles?

“O-Ok Rose.” John’s mess of hair appears in your vision, blue eyes wide with worry.

 

He begins to work his Airbender magic, sending little currents of air into the locked restraints, slowly unlocking them. You can hear the shouts and grunt of Rose and Scratches battle, but John’s rambling helps you ignore it.

“—I was just lying in bed, and then I heard you leave! I knew that you had that meeting with Scratch, but some voice in my head was telling me you were in trouble. So, I followed you. Then I saw Rose—and she was following you too! We watched as Scratch tied you up, and then Rose smashed through the door and you know the rest…”

“John please.” You interrupt once he’s successfully freed you. “I think you should shush up and we should get out of here.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Let’s go buddy, come on.” John grabs your hand and helps you up.

“Um…thanks. For saving me.” You mumble, struggling not to fumble over your words. John’s hand is slightly sweaty and sticky, but it’s still comforting.

“You’re welcome.” He blushes back, face flushing a darker honey colour.

 

“Boys! Now is not the time for that! Let’s go!” Rose yells at the two of you. You turn around to see that Scratch is frozen in a prison of ice. “Come on! This won’t hold him forever—we have to get out of here!”

Heeding Rose’s advice you run, clinging to John’s hand as you do. Although no one is following you, it seems like you are being chased by some unknown terror. You’re led by the back of Rose’s blue cloak and the sound of her footsteps on the frozen floor.

You don’t know where you’re going, but Rose sure does because pretty soon you’re out at the stables, standing in front of Aradia. It appears you’ve woken her up, much to her annoyance. John lets go of your hand in favour of patting Aradia’s mane, whispering soothing apologies to the grumpy dragon.

 

“Ok, what the fuck just happened?” You round on Rose. She looks slightly offended.

“Well I just saved you from being brainwashed, that’s what happened.”

“Actually, John saved me—you froze some guy in ice.”

“Who was trying to brainwash you!” Rose raises her voice a little.

“How do you even know that?” You raise your voice higher than Rose, ever making this a competition.

“That man has been trouble ever since he first stepped into my Tribe. He’s taken over the minds of many—until only I was left. I believe he is doing it through Bloodbending—although I am not certain. I know for a fact that Scratch was going to control you too.”

“You mean Scratch has control over everyone in the Northern Water Tribe?” John pipes up, looking at Rose with worried eyes. “But your mother…all those guards…”

Rose turns her downcast expression to the ground, lilac eyes a whirlpool of emotion. “All of them. I don’t know how he does it but this town is filled with living zombies. All my friends, my mother…all gone. Then you came along, and the whole city came alive again…almost. At first I thought they had all been freed! But then I realised it was just because of you coming and Scratch was letting his excitement get the better of him. So I decided to follow you around and make sure Scratch didn’t get his filthy on you like he did my people. I was perhaps a little too late.” She gestures down at your wrists and ankles.

“Why is he doing this?” You ask, although you doubt she knows the answer.

“I don’t know. Power perhaps? It seems only logical after he kinda kidnapped you.” Rose shrugs. “He’s right you know. You are the Avatar, and you’re a game-changer. Fully-realised and against him, all his plans will fail. But if he brainwashed you before you were fully-realised…he would be unstoppable.”

“Well it’s a good thing that we busted out of there. Thanks I guess.” You nod at her.

“You’d…better get going. Scratch will probably break free in a matter of minutes. He’ll recapture you and won’t waste any time in brainwashing you. You have to hurry.” Rose urges, nudging you with a mittened hand.

You nod in thanks for everything she’s down and turn on your heel to ready Aradia for the flight ahead. Her saddle is the only thing you can put on her. All your supplies are elsewhere, but you have no time to collect them.

 

“Hey Rose, why don’t you come with us?” John’s question nearly makes you drop the saddle.

“What?” Rose’s gasp of shock mirrors exactly how you feel about this.

“Well, for starters, Dave needs more work on his Waterbending—and his Airbending—“ You feel like this is a jab at you, which it definitely is. “You can teach him! Secondly, you just froze the city’s puppet master in ice—I don’t think he’d be too happy about that, huh? Besides, we aren’t being controlled by anyone and we’re really cool!”

“Such persuasive language you used there. Although I am not entirely convinced that the both of you are ‘cool’ I am inclined to accept your offer.” You think you can hear a rare smile in Rose’s voice.

“You haven’t checked if it’s okay with me. I’m the Avatar. My dragon, my decision.” You half-heartedly protest. You know whatever you say that she’s coming with you anyway.

“Yeah well Aradia likes Rose. She’s coming with us.” John replies.

“Fine. But she better stay off my spot on Aradia—and stay away from my apple juice.” You grumble, but it’s all in good humour. You’re honestly excited for this—not that you’re saying anything.

You guess you have a new travelling companion.


	5. Kanaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar mum is here

“No Dave, you must hold your form straight and proper.” Rose instructs firmly, guiding your limbs to the correct placement.

“Ouch! Stop that!” You grumble, pushing her fussing hands away. “Stop fussing I’m sixteen, I can handle myself!”

“Then get it right and I won’t fuss so much.” Rose puts her hands on her hips and half-heartedly glares at you. “Now let’s try it again.”

 

The four of you have stopped by in an uninhabited island to rest, train and hopefully gather supplies. John has gone off to do the latter, and Aradia is doing the former. That leaves you and Rose to train.

You’ve been getting your ass wet for the better part of an hour—and not in the good way. It’s not your fault you’re so bad at Waterbending! Heat and flame are in your blood—not the icy cold of the water.

 

“Argh! Do we have to? We’ve been training for like, hours. Can’t we take a break? I’m tired and I want food.” You throw your head back and groan loudly.

Her response is to bend water right onto your face.

“What! Rose you asshole!” You splutter out, spitting out a mouthful of water. You just hear her amused chuckles.

“There, you’ve had a drink.”

“You bending water into my mouth doesn’t count. I didn’t even swallow any!” You turn to glare at Rose, who’s wriggling her eyebrows madly at you. “Not like that!”

“Guys! Guess what I found!” John emerges from the bushes around the creek you’ve decided to train in. He’s carrying a smallish satchel full of what appears to be food.

“Dude! Holy shit!” You grin, sauntering over to his satchel, plucking it from his grip. He just gives you an amused smile as you rummage through the food. “How’d you get this?”

“Oh! There’s a village not too far from here!”

“But…I thought this place was uninhabited?” Rose frowns, staring intently at an apple in the satchel.

“It’s a hidden village not included on any maps or anything! These people live hidden away in the forest, and get this.” John grins, staring intently at you. “They’re all loyal to Kanaya! They have this huge statue of her and everything!”

“Kanaya? As in, the previous Avatar?” Rose half-frowns.

“I have a whole village dedicated to me? Sweet.”

“It’s dedicated to Kanaya.”

“Who’s technically me.”

“Yes and no. although you are her reincarnated, you are not her.”

“Screw those technicalities.” You wave your hand at Rose, dismissing her. She wrinkles up her nose and frowns in disgust. “Anyway, I want to go to this village. Meet my followers, browse the shops, be fawned over. The usual.”

“Of course.” John sasses, smiling amusedly. “Then my Lord, allow me to escort you to Kanaya’s Village.” John mock-bows, holding his hand out for you to take. You curtsey and take his hand.

He leads you and Rose down the path, towards the hidden village.

 

* * *

 

“You really weren’t lying about the statue…” Rose gasp, eyes wide at the sight of the huge marble statue in the middle of the village.

“I’m hurt that you doubt me Rose. Hurt and offended.” John puts his hand to his chest and turns away, pretending to be hurt.

“How did they even get this marble? This is the middle of the forest.”

“Hey, don’t underestimate the power of my fans.”

“ _Kanaya’s_ fans.” Rose grits out through her teeth.

“Same thing.” You shrug, which pisses her off even more.

“No it’s not! Ugh, nevermind. Can I just admire this statue in peace?”

“Ew Rose, can you stop staring at her like that? That used to be me. Are you implying you have the hots for me?” You push yourself into Rose’s personal space, leering at her.

“Not you.” She gives you a once open—lavender eyes cynical and annoyed.

“Ohhh Dave you got burnt!” John yells, whooping and hollering. A few villagers give you odd stares—already suspicious of the three strangers in their village.

“Shut up John.” You grumble, quietening down so that Rose can go back to staring and John can go back to whatever he was doing before. And then you hear it.

At first, her voice is so quiet, you have to strain your ears to hear her. But then it grows louder and louder and louder.

 

_‘Dave, can you hear me?’_

“Yo, what the fuck?” You squint up at the statue of Kanaya. Still the same serene, empty face, but now it seems alive…sort of.

“What do you mean what the fuck?” John crosses his arms to his chest. “It’s a statue of Kanaya. I thought we established that.”

“I know. But…she’s talking?”

“Oh, what the fuck?”

“Exactly.”

_‘They can’t hear me. Only you can.’_

“Oh great. Rose already thinks I’m crazy.”

“You are.” Rose interjects, checking her nails absent-mindedly.

_‘This is much more important than Rose thinking you’re even crazier and John thinking you’re not cool.’_

“I never said that!”

_‘You were thinking it.’_

“Well I think about a lot of things. Doesn’t mean you have to nitpick through my brain like that. Downright invasive.”

_‘Well, as you were so keen on reminding everyone, I am you. I know what you’re thinking—a skill you will no doubt pick up in time.’_

“Well fuck.”

_‘I don’t have much time left. On the winter solstice, go up to the tallest peak on this island. Enter a mediative state. There, we will have plenty time to talk.’_

“The winter solstice? What the fuck is that?”

But it’s too late. The statue is silent, stone face empty and voiceless once again.

“The winter solstice is in a weeks time.” Rose turns to you. “I’m assuming you had an ‘Avatar thing’ happen because of this statue.”

“Uh. Yes. That was a thing that happened. She told me to meet her at the tallest peak on this island on the Winter Solstice. I think she wants to talk to me about something?”

“Like what?” John asks, grinning weirdly at you.

“I don’t know, she fucked off before she told me.” You shrug back, flattening your mouth into a line.

“Well then, we’d better wait until the solstice to find out.” Rose raises an eyebrow.

“How fun. A week in Kanaya-land to talk to Kanaya.” You grumble. This means a week of suspicious villagers, sleeping out in the open and dealing with John and Rose.

Nothing new.

 

* * *

 

“Uggggh. This mountain is bullshit. Why is it so tall? Why is it so rocky? Why is it so…so…” You throw your head back, aiming your words at the sky above.

“Mountainy?” John finishes for you, falling into step as you trek up the mountain.

“Exactly. Thank you John, for describing exactly what this mountain is. Mountainy.”

“You’re very welcome.”

 

The three of us are trekking up the mountain on the island—supposedly the highest point on the island. It’s the winter solstice, so you’re supposed to contact Kanaya soon. It seems like you’re nearly at the top, but you’re just so over this mountain! Why Aradia can’t just fly you up it you have no idea.

You’ve been on training missions worse than this—Dirk always used to take you up to the volcanoes peaks to train in your Firebending. But this mountain is so steep, and so rocky.

Rose is a few metres ahead, leaping from rock to rock with an elegant precision. She leaps over an unusually large rock and disappears over a crest in the hill.

 

“Anyway, this mountain blows. End of story.” You fold your arms against your chest and kick a rock up the hill.

“What does it blow Dave?” John says in the most annoying, high pitched voice he can muster.

“Your mum.” You grin. God damn Strider are you good. The cliché, ironic ‘your mum’ response. Classic.

“My mother is dead.” John shrugs nonchalantly.

“…Wait what?” You stare at him, wide-eyed. You’ve stopped in the middle of the path, but he continues on.

“Uh yeah, she died when I was little. I thought you knew?”

“I…what really? Your dad never mentioned it…”

“Why would he?”

“I….shit John I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” You wince at your own words, but you reach out to your best friend anyway. “I…my mum’s dead too. She died when I was young. My dad pretends she never existed, so we don’t talk about her.” John’s shoulders are shaking, and you feel terrible. Until you realise he’s not cry-shaking, but laugh-shaking.

“Hah. Jokes. My mum left when I was really young. I don’t remember her, so I’m not too torn up about it.” He shrugs. “Got you.”

“Dammit John you fucking asshole.” You scowl. “Making me open up to you and shit. Fucking unbelievable.”

“Boys!” Rose’s voice calls out, interrupting your conversation. “I think we’re here.”

“Oh cool!” John perks up, shifting the huge pack on his back so it jumps on his back. “C’mon Dave, it’s time for you to get your head in the spirit world.”

“I don’t think it works like that.” You chuckle, but he ignores you, grabbing your hand and dragging you up the final stretch of the mountain.

“Whatever.” He grins, pulling you forward by your conjoined hands. “Just get your ass to Kanaya."

“Lovely. I’m sure she’d appreciate it.” Rose says dryly, standing slightly above you, arms folded to her chest.

“Of course she’d appreciate it. Chicks dig this piece of choice ass.” You stick out your ass and point at it for extra effect.

Rose winces in horror. “I so dig it.”

“Same.” John nods, staring, transfixed, at your ass.

“Thanks babe.” You wink at him, and he blushes profusely.

“Anyway, this spot is the highest point on the island—you should be able to meditate here.” Rose gestures to the flattish slope of grass before her.

“I brought blankets and pillows! I know first-hand how uncomfortable it is when you’re meditating.” John sets down his pack, kneeling down to rummage through it. After a bit of digging around, he pulls out a dark, woven blanket and a soft looking pillow. He hands them to you, and you clutch them to your chest.

“Thanks dude.” You give him a rare smile. He beams in response.

You shake the carpet out until it’s lying flat on the ground. You chuck the pillow on the ground too, for extra comfort.

“Well, I’d better get my meditation on.” You say, staring down at the pillow in front of you. What if you can’t do it? What if you fail? What if Kanaya is just going to tell you that you’re a failure as an Avatar? What if it isn’t Kanaya at all, but an evil spirit intent on hunting you down? What if—

“Dude. You’ll be fine. We’ll be here to protect you. Rose and me both.” John grins, squeezing your hand.

“Rose and _I._ ” Rose grumbles, but gives you a reassuring nod.

“You can do it Dave, just trust yourself.” John smiles, giving you the courage to go on. You squeeze his hand—a silent thanks—and let go of it, heading to the pillows.

 

You settle down, appreciating the blanket and pillow John provided you with. Rose and John settle down next to you, acting calm—but prepping themselves to defend you.

“Alright. Going in. Wish me luck.” You glance over to John, taking a long look at those beautiful blue eyes before closing your own.

Alright Dave, concentrate on breathing. Straighten your back. Remember what Dad says. Concentrate.

You let out a deep breath as you feel yourself slipping away from the mortal realm. Confident in your abilities, you open your eyes.

 

The first thing you realise is how beautiful the spirit world is. Well, you assume this is the spirit world, because you can’t see Rose or John anywhere. Plus, there are a lot of spirits floating around. That’d probably do it.

The whole place is weird, like you’re on a weird, crazy drugged up trip. Spirits float around above you, chirping and chattering at you. Giant glowing mushrooms tower over you, reaching up to the crimson sky above. Green grass is soft and fresh against your palms.

This whole place seems surreal—like a painting by Salvador Dali. As you think that, a bunch of half-melted clocks fall from the sky, landing on the grass and mushrooms, and even a few spirits. One of them lands right by your feet.

“What the…?” You question, leaning forward to investigate the clock. It squishes up against your finger, like melted wax.

“The spirit worlds landscape will change due to what you’re feeling at that particular moment. It’s especially sensitive to the Avatar.” A familiar, feminine voice speaks up from behind you. As she speaks, the scenery changes into a more comfortable, homey room strewn with pieces of fabric.

Slowly, you turn to greet the woman standing proudly behind you.

Her stance is tall and proud. Her grey hair is short and cropped around her face, as elegant as her demeanour. Her lips are painted a dark green hue which matches her long, silk dress. Dark green eyes stare out at you from pale, wrinkled skin.

“Kanaya?” You ask. She merely nods.

 

“Is it um…really you and stuff?” You question, squinting up at the incredibly tall woman in front of you.

“Obviously. No spirit would dare imitate me.” She replies, and the tone of her voice makes you trust and believe her words.

“Oh. Cool.” You shuffle your feet awkwardly on the carpet and shift your gaze side to side. The room, while nice-looking and familiar to a part of you, is a little too bright and colourful for your tastes. “So, why did you summon me here?”

Kanaya’s facial expression darkens, eyes turning downcast. “Ah, yes. That.”

“What?”

“Well let’s just say something akin to the apocalypse is coming.” She refuses to meet your eyes.

“I—what? How?”

“You’ve already met Scratch, so you probably know what he’s trying to control the Avatar to do his bidding. You’ve seen the desolation he caused at the Northern Tribe.”

“Yeah, I did. And I’m gonna deal with it after I master all of the elements. I am the _bomb_ with fire—literally. I’m pretty good at air, and I’m learning water. But I don’t have an Earthbending teacher yet.”

“You will find her in Ba Sing Se, but that is not the point right now. The point is about Scratch. You must stop him.”

“Well obviously, but what’s the big rush? I still have to master all the elements, as well as some aspects of the spirity side of things.”

“The end of the world, that’s what! If you don’t stop him in time, he’ll spread his influence all over the world. I’ve heard whispers amongst the spirits that he plans to ready the world for the darkest force known to all. The humans will be subservient to this dark creature and slaves to its whims.”

“Well that’s just fucking peachy isn’t it?”

“Indeed. And as the Avatar, it’s your job to deal with it.”

“…Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Don’t worry Dave, I trust that you can do it. You are the Avatar after all.”

“Nah, nah, nah. I can take this guy. I’ll kick his ass to the ground and still have time for dinner. In fact, I’ll roast his ass so hard I’ll be serving it out to everyone in my crew. They’ll feast on his freshly roasted rump and thank me for the rest of their lives. ‘Oh thankyou Dave, you are my hero’ they’ll say all the time, building a shrine in my honour and all that shit.”

“On the summer solstice, the dark force will come. You have six months until this occurs.”

“Oh great, a time limit. My favourite thing.”

“Don’t worry. All Avatars have faced a time limit at some point in their lives. It’s only natural.”

“Well if other versions of me faced it, then I can do it too.”

Kanaya smiles. “That’s the spirit. Now, you have six months to train and prepare. Go to Ba Sing Se. Make as many allies as you can. You _mustn’t_ let him win.”

“No pressure then.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll do fine.” Kanaya smiles and ruffles your hair affectionately. “Now go. Warn your friends.” Her voice fades, as does the bright room around you. John and Rose materialise into view, eyes wide with concern and fear.

 

“Dave! Are you ok?” John gasps once he sees you, blue eyes wide with concern.

“I…uh…yeah. Wait, are we holding hands?” You look down at your lap, feeling the weight of your conjoined hands on your thigh.

“I…sorry. I’ll stop if you want.” He moves to pull away, but you stop him.

“No. Don’t. I like it.” You squeeze your hands together, and he beam like the sun.

“Dave! What happened in there?” Rose interrupts, lavender eyes wide with worry.

“Oh…” The somewhat happy mood dissipates around you. “Haven’t you heard? The apocalypse is coming.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mentioned, but John and Rose totally drew on Dave's face while he was sleeping. (John drew 'lame nerd' across is forehead and Rose drew anatomically correct dicks on his face. Dave didn't notice until much, much later.)


	6. Ba Sing Se Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes missing a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My literal son is going to fight my friend and he will win just like last time when my son beat my friends team into the ground. (This is about pokemon btw. My pokemon are my children. Giratina is my best friend. I'd be such a soccer-mum trainer tbh).
> 
> Also I like comments! They're pretty cool, they help me see where I'm going with my work and how to improve it.

Ba Sing Se is certainly a lively city. From the outer ring to the inner ring, it’s filled with curious folks. People stare in surprise as you pass by, whispering amongst themselves. That’s probably because Aradia is walking proudly beside you, Rose and John, head up high. The citizens of Ba Sing Se have probably never seen a dragon before. Not many Fire Nation citizens have either—dragons are an endangered species.

As a new arrival, you’re supposed to check in with the guides. But something about those empty stares they give you gives you the creeps so you’re exploring the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. You’re sure they won’t mind.

You think you’re in some kind of market place. This is pretty obvious from the various stalls and shopkeepers yelling and promoting their wares.

 

“Ok guys. New city, new rules. We’d better stick together and keep an eye out for the Earthbending teacher I’m supposed to look for.” You scan the scene around you.

“A bit late for sticking together.” Rose muses.

“What? What do you mean?”

“John went off to do his own thing five minutes ago.”

“Oh goddammit.” You sigh, shaking your head in disbelief. “That little shit. Why didn’t you stop him?”

“Well you see, he asked very politely if he could explore the marketplace. Seeing no problem with this, I said yes. He hurried off before I could say anything.” She shrugs. “He’s probably somewhere around here.”

“Well we have to find him.” You glance around the marketplace, but it yields no sign of John.

“If you think we should, oh great and bossy leader.” She mock-bows to you.

“Why thanks for following my instructions, oh annoying and cynical follower.” You mock bow back, dipping down so low your hair brushes the ground.

“Oh. Looks like we don’t need a search party for John.”

“What! Why not?” You shoot up, looking around wildly. Rose points a finger to her right. You look in the direction its pointing, surprised to see John, and a girl.

 

The girl is rather small and chubby-ish in stature, with wild black hair and the brightest green eyes you’ve ever seen. Her skin is a dark earthy tone—and unlike the people around her, her skin is relatively clean and free of dirt. Her dress is a dirt brown and lined with a grassy green. Her feet are bare and dirty—they shuffle against the stone street and kick up dust. Her and John seem to be getting along fine—they’re talking animatedly, hands flailing so wildly they’re in danger of hitting passer-by’s.

John seems to be leading her towards you and Rose, chatting all the way. Once he gets close enough, he beckons you, waving his arms in giant, sweeping motions. Rose smiles and goes to greet the two, Aradia slithering behind her. Rolling your eyes, you decide to follow, to meet this new girl.

 

“Hi guys! This is Jade.” John gestures wildly at the girl, who curtsies and gives you all a buck-toothed grin. “And this is Rose, Aradia and Dave.” He gestures to each of you in turn.

“Why am I last? I should so obviously be first.” You complain, leaning on Aradia.

“He’s very full of himself. Probably comes with being the Avatar.” John nudges Jade with his elbow. Her green eyes widen for a split second before closing up again.

“That’s not very surprising.” Jade looks you up and down once.

“Well excuuuuuuse me princess. I can’t help it if I’m so great.”

“Princess?” Jade’s eyes are wide and scared. “How do you know that?”

“Know what? It’s just an expression. Calm your tits.” You raise an eyebrow at her, and she relaxes slightly.

“Oh, my mistake. I’m sorry, I’m just a little on edge.” Jade giggles nervously.

“That’s fine. We all get a little nervous sometimes. Might I ask why you’re so nervous?” Rose smiles comfortingly at Jade, who shrugs a little.

“Well I—“ She cuts off, staring wide-eyed behind you. “I-I’d better be going.” She stutters out, before turning on her heel and dashing off.

“Wait, Jade!” John calls after her, but she’s already gone, black hair merging with the rest of the crowd. He steps forward a few steps to go after her, but Rose grabs his arm and stops him.

 

You turn to see what spooked Jade. After a little while of searching, you see a group of palace guards heading your way. They look a little bit intimidating, with their armour and weapons and fancy gold insignia.

But they don’t seem to be angry or anything, so you motion for Rose, John and Aradia to relax. Not that it does anything, but it makes you feel a little more respected.

Once the guards reach you, they bow from the waist. You feel pretty flattered, as well as slightly annoyed that they interrupted your exploration of Ba Sing Se.

“Lord Avatar, Sir.” The Head Guard rises from his bow. “You must come with us and meet the Earth King. We have already organised accommodation in the palace.”

“Well shit that’s pretty great. Sleeping in a palace! You don’t do that shit everyday. Unless you’re like, a king or something. We’d better get our asses over there then.” You nod in agreement with yourself. Rose and Aradia roll their eyes and John looks slightly nervous.

“Indeed. Follow us please.” The head guard gestures for you to follow him, waiting until you step forward. They procced to head off down the street, leaving you no choice but to follow.

 

* * *

 

One thing you’ve learnt about Earthbending is that dirt gets absolutely everywhere. It’s in serious violation of messing up your hair.

You’re in the Earth Palace, a guest of the Earth King himself. Upon hearing about the whole not-having-an-Earthbending-teacher thing, he gathered the finest Earthbenders in the Earth Kingdom. Despite them supposedly being the best, you don’t think any are the Earthbending teacher Kanaya meant for you to have. Kanaya clearly said ‘she’, so you asked for female-only teachers. The Earth King seemed a bit wary at this, but followed your request. You felt like a total creep, but a bit of smooth-talking got him back on your side.

You’ve had countless teachers, all trying their hardest to teach you Earthbending. Their teaching techniques range from throwing rocks at you until you bend, covering you in dirt and stone and making you run headlong into boulders and cliffsides.

Nothing has worked. It’s only made you dirty.

 

Your current teacher is quite a skilled Earthbender. She’s quite a big girl—with more muscles than anyone you’ve ever seen before. Her hair is also the longest you’ve ever seen—although most people (including yourself) usually held their hair up in buns or ponytails.

Her approach to your training is to throw rocks at you until you get it. You haven’t got it.

Like your Waterbending training, Rose and John are having a tea party and laughing at you. It’s a little demeaning honestly, especially since you haven’t Earthbended yet.

 

“Go on Dave! You can bang those rocks!” John calls over to you, grinning wildly, hair adorably askew.

“I’m banging these rocks. Look at how great I am at it. I’m so good, they’re desperate for more, that’s why they keep coming.”

“You just can’t keep them away.” John smirks just as Teacher bends another rock at you. As usual, you don’t catch it in time. It hits your chest, sending you flying back and winding you.

“See!? Can’t…stay…away.” You manage to gasp out as you collapse onto the floor, clutching your stomach. The rock your teacher threw at you clatters a few feet away.

“Oh shit! Dave, are you ok?” John calls, worry heavy in his voice. He’s been getting way more worried about you lately, as well as more touchy-feely around you and he definitely blushes more. It’s been happening ever since you meditated on the mountain on Kanaya’s island. You’re not complaining, but you just want to know _why._

“I’m fine.” You gasp out, struggling up. ”But I think I want a break. I mean, those biscuits you’re eating look pretty fucking great if you ask me.” Ignoring the empty, painful feeling in your stomach, you stagger over to John and Rose’s table. John gets up to help you, but you push him away. You sit down at the table, stealing John’s seat. It’s still warm from when he was sitting on it, much to your enjoyment.

“Yep, I can see that.” John narrows his eyes at you, mourning the loss of his seat.

“Can you see how hot this ass is?” You stick out a leg as you grab a biscuit from the table. You chomp down on it, spraying crumbs everywhere. Rose grumbles, brushing crumbs off her clothes.

“Hot leg. Hot, hot leg. Leg so hot you fry an egg.” John giggles, staring at your leg in amusement.

“I know, right?” You grin cockily.

 

Suddenly, the feeling of being watched overtakes you. You look around casually as not to arouse attention. You find no one of interest staring at you—until you look up at the tall tower that rises taller than the palace itself.

When you asked about the tower, you were dismissed and your questions were left unanswered. Rose and John are also curious about it—you can tell—but the three of you don’t mention it to the guards and whisper your theories amongst yourselves. You think that they’re hiding something, namely a giant array of snacks and food. Rose says that’s stupid. You told her she was stupid. She threw a ball of yarn at you and knocked you unconscious.

There is a girl staring at you from atop the tower. She seems familiar somehow, as if you’ve met her before. A thin veil covers her face—and you wouldn’t be able to see her face clearly from that high up anyway. You think she’s staring at you—but when you give her your signature smirk-and-wave she hurries away from the window. You stare at her window for around five minutes but she doesn’t come back.

 

“Dude, I think someone’s eating all the castle’s snack supplies.” You squint up at the tower.

“What are you blabbering on about now?” Rose sighs.

“I saw a girl watching me from the tower. She left when she saw me pull the sweet Strider moves—“

“Oh, I wonder why?” Rose interrupts, rolling her eyes.

“— _and_ her face was all covered with a veil and she looked very proper and royalish. Kind of like royalty.” You continue, ignoring Rose’s comment.

“That would make sense. The Earth Kingdom have a tradition of hiding the young princes and princesses away until they are ready to take over. The young royal will live in isolation being waited on hand and foot until it is time for their coronation. No one is permitted to see their face—hence the veil. I assume you just saw the princess.” Rose muses, staring up at the tower window, biscuit in hand.

“How do you know that?” John frowns, folding his arms.

“Well, in case you forgot, I _am_ a princess. I know these things.”

“And I’m a prince, which means I know more than Rose.”

“That’s bullshit David and you know it.” Rose snaps, but with no real venom in her voice.

“Man, all my friends are royalty. Feeling a little left out here guys.” John chuckles, plopping down on the grass below you.

“Hey! Don’t forget about Aradia!” You complain, bending a cupful of milk onto John’s head.

“Hey!” He yells, frantically drying his hair with the Air. “You’re such an asshole Dave!”

You don’t reply, instead opting the childish route and poke your tongue out at him. He replies in kind, pink tongue poking out from pinker lips.

“I wonder what she’s like. The princess I mean.” Rose interrupts your tongue-poking-out-war, staring up at the tower above.

“She’s probably a rich-bitch who’s never done anything for herself in her life. Waited on hand and foot. Can’t defend herself for shit. The kingdom will be overrun with thieves and villains a day within her rule. She won’t know shit about how to run a country—just like all those before her.” You scowl, thinking how weak and foolish this princess will be.

“…Probably.” Rose sighs, looking up at the tower one last time before turning away, back to you and John, back to earth.

 

* * *

 

Your room in the palace is quite grand. Gold trims in swirling patterns adorn the ceiling and walls. The wall is painted a pastel green, and the carpet is a creamy white. It’s quite hideous actually, but the bed is super comfy, so you deal with it.

The palace is so big that each of you have your own room—even Aradia. It’s nice, it makes you feel special. It’s just you in your room. Listening to the birds tweeting outside and the Earthbenders training outside. Just you in the peace and quiet of your room.

The heavy oaken door is wrenched open by a familiar person, the sound startling you out of your daze.

 

“Dave! I can’t find John anywhere!” Rose half yells, and you wince at the noise.

“Uggggh, that little shit is probably off somewhere gallivanting around and making friends or some shit.” You groan, rubbing your eyes with your hand.

“For two days straight?” Rose marches up to your bedside, hands on hips and frowning.

“Maybe he was so caught up in friendship that he forgot we’re his friends too.” You say in a mystical voice, mocking her.

“Oh shut the fuck up Dave, this is serious.” She scowls, crossing her arms even more.

“I know, I know. We should probably start looking for the little nerd.” Rose was right, this is serious. It’s not like John to leave for more than an hour. You were worried when he didn’t show up on the first night, but decided to give him space. You’ve been stuck together like glue for months—it’s only natural he’d want a break from you. It still hurt though.

“Well do you have any suggestions? The castle guard will be no help—they’re acting like John doesn’t even exist!” Rose plonks down on your bed, dark hair a halo against the green sheets.

“How should I know?”

“You’re the fucking Avatar! Surely you could track him via mindscape or something?”

“Oh yeah….Hold up.”

 

You sit up, crossing your legs into the mediative position. You close your eyes, trying to visualise John and his whereabouts.

You don’t know if this will work, but you’re willing to give it a shot. You search around for any sign of bright blue eyes, or messy hair, or that hideously bright orange garb. You think it’s working, because you think you can sense Rose’s purple aura lying right beside you. You dig around a little more, coming across a familiar burgundy aura. You move past Aradia, ignoring the bright green aura you feel at the top of the tower. You don’t know them. They’re not important.

John is important.

You reach out further than you thought possible, searching for any sign of that kindred, funny, perfect, dorky aura. You can only feel Rose’s and Aradia’s ~~and the mystery girl in the tower.~~ No bright blue of John’s aura. No echo of his voice, or any imprint of his voice. No John.

But then, just as you’re about to give up, you feel a faint presence. It’s far away, and pretty weak, but you’d recognise that shade of blue anywhere.

It’s John!

You push your consciousness further, until it feels like John’s aura is right beside you. You reach out, reaching a hand through his shining aura, grasping out until you feel the solid outline of John’s arm. You feel it stiffen under your grip, but you gently rub his arm with your thumb.

You open your eyes. Then close-and-open them again to make sure they can actually see properly. Everything is pitch black. It all seems to be made of thick-cut, dirty rocks. It seems like a prison.

 _“Hello? Who’s there?”_ John’s terrified voice cuts through the darkness, filling your heart with pity.

 _“It’s me.”_ You reply, straight and to the point.

_“Dave!? Don’t tell me they got you too!”_

_“They? Who’s they? Where are you?”_ You hiss into the darkness.

 _“The castle guards! I saw Jade in the castle and decided to follow her, but then the guards captured me! I don’t know what I did wrong! I don’t know where I am, they knocked me out and I woke up here!”_ You feel a strong sense of…something at his words. Anger, mostly. But also something else.

Something seemingly pulls you towards John. It guides your hand to what you think is his forehead. Suddenly, your mind is assaulted with memories.

 

_The hallways of the Earth King’s palace are high-ceilinged, which is a comfort, but the walls are too close-together, giving you an intense feeling of claustrophobia. As an Airbender, you’re used to the wide open skies and the wind in your hair as you soar above the clouds. All this earth and closed up spaces is seriously freaking you out._

You gasp in shock, rearing back from John. Were you just…reliving his memories? His quick, sharp breaths assure you that you weren’t hallucinating.

“Dave? What was that!?” His voice cracks and trembles.

“I have no idea.” You whisper, awed. “Do you mind if I…?”

“No.” He stutters out after a few minutes of silence. “Not at all.”

Cautiously, you place your palm back on his forehead.

 

_There! Up ahead is a girl. Her face is veiled, but you recognise her dress from the other day._

_“Jade?” You call out to her, stepping forward. “Jade is that you?”_

_The girl doesn’t reply—she just glances back before picking up her skirts and running away._

_“Wait!” You call again, picking up your pace. Jade begins full out bolting, and you run even faster in an attempt to match her speed. She turns corners, knocks over furniture and scrambles up staircases in a desperate attempt to get away. You follow her all the way, never letting up in your pursuit._

_Jade darts towards a small, rickety wooden door, pushing it open and slamming it shut behind her. You hurry after her, but suddenly you’re yanked backwards, being held up in the air by a rough pair of hands around your neck. You struggle against your captor, but it’s in vain._

_You feel a sharp pain on the base of your skull, and then? Nothing._

_“Dave?”_ John whispers into the dark, voice bringing you out of his memories. _“I think you should go. I can hear the guards returning.”_

Indeed you can hear their footsteps echoing up ahead. They’re getting closer and closer with every step.

 _“I’ll come back for you. I promise…”_ You whisper back, regret heavy in your voice. Stupidly, without thinking, you lean forward and kiss him on the forehead. He makes a small gasping noise, and your heart leaps into your throat. _“And I will keep that promise. Strider’s_ never _break a promise.”_

Then, before he can protest, you’re gone.

 

“Dave! Did you find John?” Rose asks, still lying on your bed.

“Yep, and you ain’t gonna like it. The guards captured him—and he found Jade. I reckon she’s the princess—she was all dressed in the princess veil and in the castle and shit.” You blabber out.

“Jade? As in the girl from the markets?” Rose frowns, violet eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“Yep.”

“Well then, she has some questions to answer—princess or not.”

“I suppose she does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of Dave's weird soul-finding ability kind of like Jenora's in the show. Yet a bit...weirder I guess? And unexplained. Will explain later.


	7. Ba Sing Se Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade, Rose and Dave go to rescue John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm just winging this fic.
> 
> I have a tumblr now @lord-of-cats. Follow me/submit things to me/ask me things about this fic or any other of my works if you want idk I don't control your life.

“Are you ready?” Rose asks, voice slightly muffled though the black headpiece she’s wearing.

“Hell yeah.” You shoot a grin at her, although you know she can’t see it.

 The two of you are going to break into the princess’s room, as she is your only lead as to where John is. You know he’s someplace dark and rocky—perhaps underground. Unfortunately, he has no idea where he is—much like you right now. But you’ll find him—even if it takes you forever.

 

Back to the present, Rose has pulled a hairpin out of her hair and is jimmying the lock. You don’t know how she knows how to do that—she grew up in the North Pole, with no locked doors for their princess—but you’re not complaining. She seems to know what she’s doing, so you turn your back to her, staring instead for any guards or passing lords or ladies.

The halls are empty at the moment—which is a good thing if this mission is to be successful.

 

You hear a click behind you and the rusted squeak of protesting hinges. “Dave.” Rose hisses. “It’s open.”

Slowly, you back away from your lookout position, still glancing around. Seeing no one, you turn to the open doorway, following the trailing black of Rose’s scarf. You shut the door behind you and hurry up the spiral staircase.

There seems to be an endless amount of stairs. No windows either, so the stairway is dark and unlit. But you solve that problem by bending a small palm of fire that illuminates the stairway around you. Rose is up ahead, speedily heading up the stairs. You hurry to catch up to her.

Finally, after dark step upon dark step, you reach a small wooden door, much like the one at the bottom of the stairs. Fortunately for you, this one isn’t locked. Rose kicks it open, causing a scream of surprise to come from the person within.

The room is circular and filled with toys, bits of scrap metal and a mixed assortment of potted plants. The floor is surprisingly made of dirt, and several plants grow out from the floor. The walls are absolutely covered in flowering vines, filling the room with their perfumed scent.

It’s Princess Jade—veil off and sitting on her bed, drawing pad on her lap. She doesn’t seem as surprised as she should be for two people bursting into her room unannounced.

As you enter, she stands up, pad of paper falling to the ground. She stomps her foot on the ground and raises her hands. Two medium sized rocks rise from the floor, breaking off from the stone. They hover just below her hands, ready to strike you and Rose at the shortest notice.

“Who are you!? What are you doing in my room?” She yells, green eyes darting from you to Rose wildly.

“I could ask you the same question!” You yell, before realising your mistake. Rose squints at you and the princess gives you a weird look. “Nevermind. I’ll just uh…let Rose do the talking.” You back away, hiding behind Rose to hide your embarrassment.

“Listen Princess Jade, our friend has gone missing. We saw you with him—we want to know where he is.” Rose says.

“Your friend? I’m sorry, I don’t know who that is. I don’t know who you are either.”

“Oh don’t fuck with us! We know you saw him!” You scowl at her, poking out from behind Rose.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know who you’re talking about!” Jade’s eyes are wide and very, very green.

“John! Our friend. He’s tiny—but full of determination. His eyes are the prettiest blue to exist—and all mixed in with hundreds of shades of blue and green and even some purple. His hair is the messiest thing—I swear something lives in it. He’s friendly—sometimes a little too friendly—but he brings laughter and sunshine wherever he goes. Sometimes he can get a little moody, but it’s worth riding it out with him. He’s a little dense, a little oblivious, but right now he’s cold and alone—all because of you.” Surprisingly, you don’t stutter once whilst saying that.

“John?” Jade frowns. “Are you Rose and Dave?”

In response, Rose takes off her hat and scarf, letting the dark material fall to the floor.

“Oh.” Jade murmurs, shooting a nervous glance your way. “I must confess I saw John. But…I was scared…”

“How? John isn’t exactly very threatening.” You say, but Jade and Rose ignore you.

“I’m a princess, so I’m locked away in this tower. You saw me out in the lower ring a few weeks ago because I…I go out there to see the state of my kingdom.” She holds herself higher at those words. “I want to know what it’s like out there, so I sneak out every now and then. The townspeople don’t know who I really am—most don’t even know I exist. I met you four in the lower ring. You seemed nice enough, but when I saw the guards coming I had to go. I wasn’t expecting to see you again—until I saw John in the halls after I was heading back from one of my jaunts. He chased me and I panicked. I fled back to my room. He didn’t follow me.”

“You don’t know he was jumped?” You frown at her.

“No! How do _you_ even know that?” She frowns back.

“I have psychic Avatar powers, what more do I have to say?”

“Oh sure, that explains everything.” Jade rolls her eyes at you.

“Alright, alright, cut it out. Point is, we need John back. Jade, do you have any ideas on where he’d be?” Rose pats you lightly on the head and sends a stern look Jade’s way.

Jade grins maliciously, a bright sparkle in her green eyes. “Oh I have something even better—a plan.”

 

* * *

 

Jade, being the princess and all, easily obtained the exact information you needed to rescue John. It seems a little too easy, and when you confronted Jade about that, she just winked and said it was magic.

You’re not sure if you believe her.

But, she is your only hope in finding John, so you have to trust her.

Her information has led you to a large lake in the middle of the desert. Supposedly, John is down there—but the lake seems deep, vast and unsurprisingly empty.

 

“Ok so, where is he?” You sweep your gaze over the lake that seems to go on for miles.

“Well, my intel said he’d be here.” Jade pouts, hands on her hips.

“Well, maybe you lied. I mean, you claim you didn’t see John get kidnapped—but it’s only your word. How do we know you’re on our side?” You snap back, taking a threatening step towards Jade.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I have no reason to kidnap him!” Jade takes a step forward as well, challenging you.

“Hey!” Rose snaps, stepping in between the two of you. “Dave! Stop taking out your anger on Jade! She’s done nothing but try to help since we broke into her room and technically kidnapped her! I know you’re pissy that John’s gone, but that is why we’re here! You’ll just have to deal with it—I’m sorry, but that’s how it is.”

“I—Sorry…” You refuse to meet her eyes.

“It’s okay, I understand. You must be so panicked about your boyfriends disappearance but—“ You cut Jade off before she can continue her sentence.

“Boyfriend? Dude what? We’re not dating! Why would you think we’re together?”

“What!? But you’re so concerned about him! You’re like super protective and angsty whenever he’s brought up! And don’t pretend I didn’t see the way you look at each other.”

“No! I don’t!” You start, before stopping. You try to come up with counter-arguments, but find none. Instead of dwelling on it, you decide to shut up and ignore her completely.

“As much as I love picking apart Dave’s psyche and romantic attractions, we have more pressing matters to tend to. Namely how to rescue John. Jade, are you sure this is where he is?” Rose smiles thinly at Jade, who shrugs.

“Yeah, my intel did say that.”

“That’s strange—a camp should be here. Or at least something militaristic. Not some giant lake in the middle of the lake.” While saying this, Rose is pacing up and down, soft footfalls making a mess of the sand. “Unless…”

She stops and faces the lake, raising her hands up high. She begins to sweep them up and down, moving her feet in time to an unheard beat. Water begins to move with her hand movements, parting so that you can see the bottom of the lake. At first, there’s only sand. But then you see the structures.

They’re made of thick, heavy cement—polar opposites to the soft rock Earthbenders typically use. In fact, the way the buildings are structured…reminds you of the buildings back in the Fire Nation.

 

You feel angry. Not just angry—enraged.

Why are the Fire Nation here? Why did they build a prison in Earth Kingdom territory? Why did they build a prison in an _artificial lake_ in Earth Kingdom territory? Why would they kidnap John and keep him down here?

You can’t help but let yourself be consumed by this hate, this anger. A familiar feeling engulfs you—one you haven’t felt since your birthday party all those months ago.

You faintly hear Rose and Jade calling out to you—but their voices are getting quieter and quieter as those cursed buildings draw nearer and nearer. You think your eyes are glowing, but you’re too preoccupied in bending a hole in lakebed. Using Airbending, you float down the hole you made.

The hallway is pitch-black and damp, but it’s illuminated by the glow in your eyes. Rows upon rows of heavy metal doors line the cemented corridors. All of them are identical—all of them have stifled sobs and soft moans coming from them. John could be in any one of these.

Luckily, you seem to know what to do. Still hovering in the air, you put your body in the meditive position, reaching out with your soul for John. It’s kind of like what you did earlier, but this time you know what you’re doing. You get a vision of a specific door, and before you can do anything, you’re off, searching for John. You hear yells and shouts as you soar down the halls, but they’re not important. Despite not knowing exactly where he is, your body finds him. Well, you assume this is where he is (although you’re not really in the state to assume anything right now).

Unfortunately, the door is sealed tight by thick metal doors, impossible to bend away. But that doesn’t deter you. Summoning the bending you know best, you begin to blast away at the door with your Firebending. You hear a terrified scream and whimpering coming from behind the door, but you continue on. Part of you wants to stop, to get him out another way, but in your enraged state, you keep going, ignoring John’s screams of terror and your own pleas to stop.

The metal door glows white-hot before finally giving way and melting completely. A faint shape moves backward, deeper into the cell, mumbling incoherent nonsense. Undeterred, you float into the cell, causing the shape to skirt back until they hit the wall. The light in your eyes illuminates the persons features—dirty honey-coloured skin, messy, filthy hair and wide blue eyes. He squints up at you before his eyes widen in recognition.

 

“Holy shit…Dave?” John gasps, leaning upwards to get a better look at you. But you’re still in this state, so you hardly hear him. Satisfied that he’s safe, you turn to go, implying he follow you. Unfortunately, he doesn’t seem to get it.

He reaches forward and grabs your hand, stopping you from getting him out of this prison.

“I…I can’t believe it’s you! I mean, I heard you in the cell a week or so ago, but I thought I was hallucinating! You didn’t come back at all—well until now. I didn’t think you would come, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have doubted you…” He cuts off, staring at you with wide eyes. He squints up at you some more. “...why are you all glowy?”

You don’t reply. You don’t think you can right now. You just tug him out of the cell a little forcefully.

“Um…Dave?” John trotting along in an attempt to keep up with your floating form. “Are you alright? You look a bit…pale.” He grins cheekily before he blinks and stops a bit. “And by that I mean you’re all glowy.”

You tug him along again, implying he follow.

“Also, you haven’t spoken a word since rescuing me, and I know for a fact you’d be all—“ Here he puffs up his chest and struts, fixing his hair so it covers his eyes. “—I totally don’t care that you were captured at all. Nope, I’m Dave and I’m 100% cool and ironic all the time. As cool as an icecube, even though I’m a true Firebender at heart. Which means I’m hot—both inside and out. Did I mention I don’t care that you’ve been captured, because I actually do, I just hide it under layers and layers of sarcasm and irony. But now I’m just all glowy and kind of s-scary and I would like to stop now because I’m a-actually te-terrifying right now.” John sags down at the last part, eyes damp and miserable.

You pause, staring down at him. You made him scared? You were just trying to rescue him! You meant to protect him from the assholes that made him sad and scared—not become one of them.

Your anger leaves you, and you drop to your knees, panting heavily. The glow in your eyes fades, but by now your eyes have adjusted to the darkness.

 

“…John. I-I’m sorry…” You mumble, using his hand to pull yourself up. “I-I was just so upset that you were gone that I—“

You’re cut off by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around your torso and a face smushing against your chest. You feel a dampness against your chest and smile softly.

“Aww, you’re crying.” You tease, despite the fact your own tears are threatening to spill.

“Shut up Dave.” John mumbles, words muffled by your chest. “I missed you.”

“…I missed you too.” You whisper, pressing your face into his hair.

The two of you stand like for a little bit, ignoring the shouts and yells that are slowly getting louder.

“We should…probably get out of here.” You mutter.

“I…point taken. We can catch up later.” Comes the muffled reply.

 

In one swift movement, you pick John up, tucking his head under your chin and securing his legs around your waist. He makes a squeak of protest, but you shush him, claiming he’s still too weak. ~~No he’s not, you just wanted to hold him in your arms again.~~

You hurry up the corridor, going back the way you came. Although you have decent night-vision, it’s not the best, so you light the way with a little bit of Firebending. At the same time, you aid your running with Airbending, although it’s a bit hard to bend two elements at once. Despite the trouble, you do your best to focus; dodging guards, ignoring the howls of the prisoners, bumping into your allies…

 

You, John and Jade go down in a heap, groaning and swearing. You hear the guards yelling and their footsteps thudding against the concrete floor. You struggle up, but Rose is already onto the guard situation. With a wave of her hands, a thick shield of ice surrounds you, only leaving the cemented floor and soft earthy ceiling free.

“We gotta get out of here!” Jade yells, shoving you and John off her.

“But how!? This whole place is underneath a lake—how do we get out of here?” You say, rubbing your head.

“Well, Jade can bend the roof away, and I can bend a bubble around us.” Rose turns to look at you, violet eyes filled with determination.

“Wha—no! That’s a stupid idea!” You try, but as usual, everyone is ignoring you.

“Got it! You guys ready?” Jade spreads out her arms, frowning in concentration. Rose and John nod, Rose spreading out her arms, ready to bend whilst John gets up, pulling you up with him.

The ceiling peels away, and you try not to scream as water rushes in. You do however, close your eyes.

You hear the familiar sound of Waterbending. You feel yourself being lifted off the ground and raised upwards. You can smell the unfamiliar scents of seaweed and water. Cautiously, you open your eyes—to see that you’re quite literally under the sea. Expect it is a lake.

“Holy shit…” You gasp, eyes widening in surprise as a rather brightly coloured fish darts past your vision.

“I know, right?” John grins, staring at you through tired blue eyes.

Without saying anything, you take his hand, smiling a little shyly. If possible, he beams even wider, clinging to your hand like he’s a drowning man and you are his precious, precious lifeboat.

The four of you keep going at a moderately fast pace, thanks to Rose bending the bubble all the way to the edge of the lake. It’s quiet and peaceful in the lake, so you just zone out, staring at the fish until you reach the surface.

 

A surprise is waiting once you do—Aradia is standing tall and proud at the shore, staring disapprovingly at you. Rose directs the water so that it carries you straight to the shore.

As soon as you touch dry land, you slump down onto the wet sand.

“I hate _all_ of you.” You mumble into the sand. Aradia settles next to you, placing her snout on your back.

“You don’t hate _me_ do you Dave?” John flops down beside you, back to the sky.

“I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip.”

“Such steep prices…” John sighs. The group fades into silence, everyone staring at the lake.

“Ugh, those guards fucking sucked.” You sit up suddenly, causing Aradia to make a snort of distaste. “Keeping their fellow Earthbenders locked up, stealing Airbenders for no reason. Living under a lake. That’s not a knock against them but a true statement.”

Rose crouches beside you. “Dave. Those guards…weren’t Earthbenders.”

“So? Not everyone is a Bender. Jeez Rose, have some respect and decency for once in your life.”

“They were Firebenders.”

“Well, fuck.”

 

* * *

 

“Knock knock, open the fuck up!” You yell, kicking the huge ornate doors to the Earth King’s throne room. John, Jade, Rose and Aradia follow swiftly behind, respective elements at the ready and fangs bared.

“Oh hello…brother…” A smooth, suave, _familiar_ voice coos from the throne.

“No…not you…” You whisper, staring at the throne in horror.

 

Lazing across it as if he owned the place is Dirk.

He looks pretty much the same as he did all those months ago. Dark hair swept upwards into a topknot, orange eyes hidden behind dark glasses, dark orange and red militaristic clothes. You narrow your eyes at the glittering crown stuck in his topknot.

“Oh yes, it’s me.” He almost purrs, sending angry shivers up your spine.

“What are you doing here!?” You snap, drawing the small-and-pretty-shitty sword from your belt.

“Wow, getting aggressive already Dave? That’s very un-Avatar-like of you.”

“Just answer my question.” You grit out through your teeth.

“Well you see, after you left, father was _so_ disappointed in you. The Avatar—under his nose all that time…he was furious. So he sent me to get you back, so he could personally flay you alive.” You flinch at his words, but he’s not done yet. “First, I tracked you down to the Western Air Temple. I burnt the place to the ground. Well, the valley below, but you get the point.”

“What did you do to my dad?” John yells, tears in his eyes and fists resting at his sides.

“Your dad…you mean that sad old man we captured in the ruins of the temple? He’s locked away somewhere he’ll never feel the air against his skin again.”

John slumps in on himself, eyes wet and downcast. “A-at least he’s still alive…”

“Then, I heard rumours that you were in the Northern Water Tribe, learning Waterbending.” Dirk continues, as if he never spoke to John at all. “But instead of invading Water Tribe territory, I snuck into the Earth Kingdom and slowly but swiftly took it over. I watched you—learnt your strengths, weaknesses, enemies and allies. And this ambush has worked perfectly.”

“The Firebenders in that prison under the lake! They were _your_ soliders.” Rose gasps, putting her hand to her mouth.

“Hm. This ones smart.” Dirk muses. “Anyway, I’ve already captured the hub of the Earth Kingdom, now I’m going to kill your friends and take you back to the Fire Nation to show off to father.” Before you can react, he surges forward, brandishing his katana.

You barely block him in time.

He has always been better at fighting than you. Even in playfights, he’d always kick your ass. He never went easy on you, and you’ve never beat him once. But now, more than ever, you _need_ to beat him. To protect your friends.

“Dave!” John, Rose and Jade all call out, voices in unison.

“Stay out of this!” You snap, gesturing for them to stay back.

 

Dirk jumps back and begins circling you, sword drawn. “You barely even blocked me! Pathetic—to think you’re the most powerful being in existence!”

You ignore him, focusing on your breathing and your brothers stance. The important thing is to watch what he’s doing, to see his next move. But your brother has always been an unpredictable, mysterious enigma to you, so when he attacks, you don’t expect it.

His sword grazes your stomach, but luckily it’s not that deep. You ignore the pain and push him back with your sword.

“Dave!” John yells, rushing forward to try and help.

“Stay back!” You yell back, turning to face John. Big mistake. Seeing you unguarded, Dirk leaps to attack.

“Dave!” John yells again and splays his hands out. Dirk goes flying across the room, smashing his head on a decorated pillar. “Come on! Let’s go!”

You pause, staring at your brothers unconscious form. You wish things could have gone better with him. You wish you were still best friends.

You turn back to your friends and your dragon, ready to get out of the castle.

No point wishing for things that will never be.


	8. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an avid water lover, I struggle to describe water in a bad light. My bad.
> 
> Please tell me what you think! My tumblr is lord-of-cats if you want to hit me up with any questions about my fics!

Earthbenders do not at all like heights.

You’ve always heard rumours and memes about it, but you always thought it was just memes and rumours. But Jade has screamed in your ear non-stop for about an hour now, so you guess it’s true.

You’ve been learning a lot about the world on this adventure of yours.

About how Air Nomads can’t stand enclosed spaces, and love the wide open skies. And how Water Tribe citizens love the cold—you’ve witnessed Rose eat an icecream cone in the snow on numerous occasions. And now that Earthbenders really do hate heights.

At least you’ll be landing soon, according to Rose’s predictions. You’re going to land in the Earth Kingdom, but far enough from Ba Sing Se that you should be safe from your brother.

“Dave! We can land there!” Rose points a slender finger down, towards quite a lovely green field. A small stream runs across the stream, sparkling in the sun. It’s surrounded by a thick cluster of trees, which will be great in providing cover.

“Great idea.” You reply, guiding Aradia down do the glade.

 

Before Aradia’s feet even touch the ground, Jade pushes past you to get off. Her bare feet touch the grass, and she sags to the ground. A few seconds after she lands, she begins to dry heave into the grass, loud retching sounds filling the peaceful glade.

John immediately slides off Aradia after Jade, hurrying to her side. At a loss of what to do, he awkwardly holds her hair back as she pukes into the grass.

“Jeez princess, I think you should lay off the sky for a bit.” You slide off Aradia, jolding your hands out in defence.

“Ugh…” She growls, green eyes glaring at you as a bit of drool dribbles down her chin. “I fucking hate heights.”

“Woah, language. You’re a princess remember? Polite language in polite company.”

“Watch my fucking language?” Jade narrows her eyes at you. “Like I’m doing right fucking now?”

“Exactly!” You say, shooting her the thumbs up sign. “Keep doing what you’re doing.”

“It’s nice to know I have your approval.” She says, before lurching forward to throw up again.

“Nice.” Rose, who’s already off Aradia, and staring disdainfully down at Jade’s puke. In response, Jade pukes on Rose’s shoes.

 

As Rose rushes to the stream to wash off the puke and Jade ceases to vomit, you decide to unpack your stuff from Aradia. Luckily before you left to rescue John, Rose had the common sense to pack all your gear.

Down go your two tents, baskets of food and packs of clothes and spare things you might need on your journey. Just as you’re setting down the last pack, John comes up behind you.

“Well, Jade’s finished puking her guts out.” He muses.

“Well isn’t that perfect.”

“Haha! Yeah! But…what are we going to do now?” He frowns, mouth forming a hard line. “I mean, Jade can’t exactly go back now, not with your brother slowly taking over. And we have to add freeing Ba Sing Se to rescuing my dad and freeing the Earth Kingdom. Plus you still have to learn Earthbending!”

“I’m an Earthbender!” Jade calls from the stream.

“You kinda proved that when you bended an entire ceiling away.” You call back to her.

“I can teach you!”

“Um no, I don’t think you could.”

“Oh bullshit. Rose teaches you Waterbending and John teaches you Airbending! Why can’t I teach you Earthbending? Besides, you kind of have no other option right now.” Jade shrugs.

“Yeah, but you get sick flying.” You frown.

“I can get over it.” Jade smirks, splashing Rose with her foot. Rose bends the water away, splashing it on Jade in retaliation.

“But—“

“David. It would be best if Jade taught you Earthbending. She makes a valid points. I’m sure we could work around her acrophobia.” Rose interrupts, water swishing around her ankles.

“What no—“

“Oh yeah!” John grins. “Jade’s cool! C’mon Dave. Pleeeeeease?” John looks up at you with pleading eyes.

“Ugh fine. I guess yet another asshole joins our group.” You try your hardest to hide the small smile forming on your lips.

You fail.

 

* * *

 

Swimming is the _worst._

Wet, cold water gets everywhere and totally messes up your hair. The water is pretty much always freezing cold (granted, the most contact you had with water was in the North Pole). The last time you tried to swim, you nearly drowned while your father watched on. You have avoided water the best you can since then (which is hard, considering the planet is covered in it).

Needless to say, Firebenders and water don’t mix.

Which sucks, because your friends are planning to go on a swimming trip, and you can’t tell them you can’t swim or you’ll never hear the end of it.

Since you’ve spent the past few days training with Jade, everyone has decided to take a break. That break means a picnic by a swimming hole John and Rose found yesterday.

They don’t seem to get that you’re a Firebender, and you don’t _want_ to swim.

 

“C’mon Dave! The waters nice!” John yells from the water, splashing around a bit.

“Uhh, no. I’m fine where I am thanks. All these snacks have my name on them.” You gesture to the picnic laid out on the rock that overhangs the swimming area.

“Please don’t eat all our food.” Rose grimaces.

“All _my_ food you mean?”

“Ugh! Just save some for us!”

“I will not.” You say, chucking a grape into your mouth. Unfortunately, it misses. It bounces off your lap and rolls off the rock, plopping down into the water below. “Oh goddammit.” You sigh.

You turn back to your grapes, purposely ignoring your three friends below you. Aradia is off somewhere, hunting probably. She wouldn’t want to be here anyway—she hates water, just like you. Although you love your friends, you think she got the better side of the stick.

 

You’re interrupted from your brooding by a grape flying up and hitting you on the face. “Hey! What the fuck?” You give a half-yell, rubbing your cheek where the grape hit.

You hear an obnoxiously loud laugh coming from below. Getting down on your hands and knees, you crawl to the edge, looking over the side. Floating in the water is John, grinning like the asshole he is.

“Bruh.” You frown down at him. He just pokes his tongue out at you. In retaliation, you begin pelting down grapes from your grape bunch. He shrieks with laughter, holding his arms up to shield his face. But you’re relentless. You keep going until all the grapes have sunk below the water. Even then, you peg the empty stalk at his arms.

He laughs so hard he sinks under the water a little bit before coming back up, choking and spluttering. “Goddammit Dave! You’re such an asshole!”

“And you love it babe.” You reply nonchalantly, sitting near the edge of the rock, legs dangling off the side.

“Sure I do.” He rolls his eyes sarcastically, swimming around in a lazy circle.

“Avatar, pretty sweet Bender, great hair, killer abs, great sense of humour, what more could a guy want?”

“You certainly have a sense of humour alright.”

“I know.” You grin, facing the sun and closing your eyes. It’s such a nice, warm day today. The sun is shining and the birds are tweeting and your friends are happy. “Wait was that an insult?” Your eyes snap open and you shoot him a glare.

“Maybe.” He shrugs. “If you choose to take it that way.”

“Well I do.” You stand up, hands on your hips. “And I’ll have you know I am very insulted. My wrath will now befall you.”

“Oh no. Not your wrath. Anything but that.” John rolls his eyes once again, voice flat.

“Oh yes. I’m the Avatar remember? I can bend all the elements—“

“—Not very well—“ John interrupts.

“—Shut up John. And I will evoke all their wrath on you.”

“So it’s their wrath? Not yours.” John says all while squinting at something behind you.

“What no—Wait, what are you looking at?” You swivel your head around to see, but there’s nothing behind you.

“Uh! Nothing! Just you.” John tries, but you aren’t falling for it. Your eyes scan the lake. John is floating below you, you already knew that. Rose is practising her bending whilst in the water, complexly ignoring you. But no matter where you look, you can’t see Jade anywhere.

“Where’s Jad—“ You start, but a push on your back stops you. You reach your hand out to stop yourself, but it’s futile. You go tumbling over the edge, totally not screaming as you go down.

Ah. There’s Jade.

 

The water hits you like a frozen wave of bullshit. You struggle against the water, but the weight of your clothes drag you down. You gasp for breath, but you just allow the opportunity for water to rush into your open mouth. You choke, coughing up water and swallowing more in the process.

You feel yourself sinking deeper and deeper underwater. You flail your limbs about, but they feel so heavy—you can hardly move. Everything is getting darker, either from lack of oxygen or the depth of the pool. You feel so, so tired. Your vision is fading, surely it wouldn’t hurt to close your eyes for a few seconds?

Everything is going fuzzy and dark. But…is that a shape coming towards you?

You feel a hand grasp your wrist and feel yourself being lifted upwards. You feel water rushing past you as you soar upwards. Your head breaks the surface and you can faintly hear someone frantically calling your name. You absent-mindedly turn to them and stare as they yell at you.

They begin to drag you to the shore. You don’t resist. You don’t think you can.

Soon enough, your lying on your back in the sand, John crouched over you.

“…ve? Dave can you hear me?” He says frantically, hands on your chest. You just stare up at him blearily, unable to really do anything.

“I…I…Alright.” He sighs, closing his eyes and trembling violently. “Gotta stay calm. Gotta stay calm. For Dave.” A calmness settles over him and he leans over you. He begins to vigorously pump his hands against your chest. Lips parted, he leans down and…

“Woah…Egbert. Hands off the merchandise…” You manage to gasp out, scrambling away a little.

 

“You’re ok…” He smiles in relief, features lighting up with joy and relief.

“Well not really…I nearly drowned.”

“Yeah but, you’re alive.”

“Oh, thank god for that.” You roll your eyes, struggling to sit up. John fusses over you, helping you even though you gesture at him not to. “I mean, I would be fine and not wet had Harley not pushed me into the fucking water. Goddamn Harley, warn a dude next time you push him off a cliff—“ You break off into a bout of coughing, a darkish, foul tasting liquid coming forth from your lips and splattering onto the sand.

“Sorry! I didn’t know!” Jade buries her face in her hands, apologetic.

“There there buddy.” John awkwardly pats your back while your body is wracked with coughs.

“Dave. You still have water in your lungs.” By now, Rose has made her way over to you. “I don’t know how you’re casually walking around, but we need to get it out.”

“Yeah, no shit.” You manage to say through the coughing.

“This will probably hurt.”

“Wha—“ But it’s too late to protest because Rose is already doing…something. She spreads her palms out in front of her and begins to wave them about. Something begins to force itself out of your stomach, travelling up your throat and out of your mouth. You gag at the taste, but Rose isn’t done yet. Soon, a medium-sized watery orb is hovering in front of you, and you feel a little bit better. Rose lets it drop to the floor, and it splashes all over you.

“There, you should be fine now. As long as you rest up and dry off.” Rose looks over you, concern all over her face.

“I’m fine—“ You insist, but John cuts you off.

“I’ll take care of him.” Before you can protest, he’s guiding you away from the swimming hole and back towards the picnic blanket. He pulls out a spare towel and wraps it around you, ruffling your (very wet and very long hair). He settles beside you, holding a bowl of chips on his lap.

 

“So…why didn’t you say anything?” He asks after a little while.

“Anything. I said it now.” You turn away, refusing to look him in the eyes.

“Oh come on Dave! You know what I’m talking about! Why didn’t you say you couldn’t swim when we said we were going to spend the day at a swimming hole?”

“Well you never asked.”

“You’re supposed to tell people you can’t do it! You almost drowned Dave!”

“Well, people in the Fire Nation generally don’t like water. Kind of common knowledge. Should known that before you conceived your plan to push me in.”

“I’m sorry. Now I feel so stupid…” John trails off, scowling at his feet.

“It’s cool. It’s not the first time someone tried to drown me.”

“What!?” Suddenly, John is pulling you closer to him, hands squishing your cheeks and blue eyes wide with concern. “Who the fuck tried to drown you?”

“Well, they didn’t exactly try to drown me…but they just kind of stood by while I struggled in the water. If it wasn’t for my brother…I probably wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Who was it?”

“…my father.” You finally admit. “I fell in the palace pool one day. Don’t ask me why we have one—probably a status symbol. He just stood over me as I nearly drowned. I was like…seven at the time.”

“That’s terrible!”

“Tell me about it. He was kind of a shitty dad.”

“I promise you Dave.” John squishes your cheeks together even more. “That you’ll never have to deal with him ever again. I don’t know what exactly he did to you, but he’ll never do anything again after I’m through with him.” John frowns, face scrunching up cutely.

“Dude, still my dad.”

“Oh! Sorry!” John lets go of your face. “I just—I get worried about you.”

“It’s fine.” You smile back at him. “He’s an asshole anyway.”

Even though your biological family hates you now, you think you found your real family---with John and Aradia and Jade and Rose.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Dave? Do you think horses get nightmares?” John nudges you, sleeping bag making crinkly noises.

“Ugh, go to sleep John.” You try your best to ignore him—staring instead at the rough brown canvas above you.

“No no no, night _mares._ Get it?”

“…I hate you so much.”

“Suuuure you do Dave.” He rolls over, getting all up in your face and blocking your lovely view of the tent ceiling.

 

It’s currently night time. You’re not too sure exactly what time it is right now, but it’s late. You definitely should be sleeping. But John is not having it.

He keeps coming up with random bullshit and spouting it out to you, which is usually your job. You’ve tried to ignore him, but he’s like the most tempting of click-bait articles and you just have to click on him.

 

“It’s like, sleep o’clock. Time for Egbert to get his nap on and not bother me anymore.”

“But I’m not tiiiiiired!”

“Well I am. I need my beauty sleep.”

“Yeah, you really do.” John wrinkles up his nose, and you shove him away. He laughs as he goes down, body tangled up in his blankets and pillows.

“Just go to sleep Egbert.” You sigh, rolling over away from him.

 

Normally, you’d love to have your casual banter with John, but recently, you’ve been having conflicted feelings everytime you see him. Seeing him makes your heart do crazy backflips and your thoughts run wild. Whenever he calls out encouragement whilst you’re training, you fumble and trip. This has happened multiple times, and it is very embarrassing.

Recently, you’ve begun to find John…attractive. It’s so strange. One minute you were platonically wanting to ruffle his hair, the next you were admiring his tattoos and his stupid jokes and his annoying smile.

You don’t know what is going on with your emotions. You’ve never felt this way before about anyone before. It’s frustrating and you don’t even know why.

 

“So…I’ve been thinking.” John interrupts your train of thought, as per usual.

“Man, that’s new.” You reply without skipping a beat.

“Shut up Dave! Just…listen, ok?” John sighs. “I think I like you. And I mean, like-like you. And yeah, I know that sounds stupid and so primary school, but it’s true! You make me feel all fuzzy inside, which is weird, but it’s a nice kind of fuzz! Plus you never cease to make me laugh and smile. And you’re really pretty! This crush has been going on for a while—ever since Kanaya’s island. I tried to hide it, but there’s not really any point in doing that huh? I mean, we’re best friends after all. Hiding nothing from each other and all that jazz. I don’t care if you don’t feel the same way but I…just had to tell you, you know?” He lapses into silence.

“I…shit dude. That’s a lot to process this late at night.” You stare up at the ceiling, mind abuzz with thoughts.

“Sorry!”

“No…it’s okay. I think I like like you too.” Maybe that’s what the sudden attraction is—the power of like like.

“…wanna date or something? I-I mean like to see if we really do like like each other!” You can hear the blush in his voice.

“Yeah…that’d be cool.” You smile after considering this for a bit.

“Cool!” You hear him say. Before you can do anything, you feel strong yet spindly arms wrap themselves around you. “I’m gonna steal all your body warmth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they snuggled for the rest of the night. In the morning, Rose and Jade find them sleeping together and they get teased relentlessly about it.


	9. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is going on hiatus.   
> I don't know if I'll continue it in the future or not, but I'm a little over it right now. This chapter is stupid, this whole thing is stupid and I apologise whole-heartedly for it. No one seems to like this and I'm a bit busy with other things so I'm stopping.   
> Sorry, but that's how it is. I feel underappreciated and I feel the only way to get people to read my works is to write smut, which I'm not doing. I feel like I'm obligated to serve my readers, and put everything on the line for their entertainment.  
> Plus I'm busy with video games and school.

“So, as I was saying Rose, it is a complete travesty you have never had roasted marshmallows.” You say, waving your marshmallowy stick in her direction.

“Is it though?” Rose gives you an apprehensive look.

“Yes, it is.” You shove the marshmallow in your mouth, making a big gooey mess. Rose wrinkles up her nose further.

All four of you are seated around a fire, toasting marshmallows after a long day of training (for you anyway). Aradia is curled up around the fire and you—making a wall from the outside world. John is leaning against your side, head on your shoulder, sleepily staring into the crackling flames. Jade is somehow already asleep, marshmallow smeared around her mouth. Rose is fully alert, and is currently death-staring her marshmallow stick.

“This is traditional Fire Nation snack food! The very notion of you refusing to eat it is a travesty and I’m finding it racist.” You continue, words coming out warbled due to a mouth full of marshmallows.

“That’s disgusting.”

“Just like your attitude towards my people.”

“Oh shut up Dave. It’s not racist if I don’t like a specific dish from your culture.”

“Um yeah, it totally is? You can’t just not like a single aspect of my culture.”

“Shut up Dave!” Rose holds a hand out for you to stop talking.

“What? Finally admitting you’re a filthy racist?”

“No! Shut up, I can hear someone!”

“I call bullshit—“ You begin but she cuts you off. (Again.)

“Shut up Dave! Just listen!” She hisses, ear poking out from her dark hair, listening.

 

Taking her advice, you listen. True to her word, you begin to hear a slight rustling from beyond Aradia. It seems like whoever is making the noise doesn’t want to be heard—but is doing a terrible job of it.

Rose raises a finger to her lips and stands up, gesturing for you to do the same. You begin to rise, but an incoherent mumbling stops you. John blearily looks around, eyes bloodshot and tired.

“Was goin’ on?” He slurs, moving off your shoulder.

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about boo. We heard something and we’re gonna check it out. Stay here and man the marshmallows—“ You lean into his ear and whisper the next bit. “—I don’t trust Aradia with all those marshmallows.”

“Ok.” He smiles sleepily, leaning back onto Aradia, closing his eyes.

Giving him an affectionate hair ruffle, you head after Rose, who’s already peering over Aradia’s body at the supposed spot the stalker is.

“So Rosie poo—“

“—Don’t call me that.”

“—what do you think it is?”

“Well, we could just be overreacting and it’s just a wild animal or some kid from a nearby village.”

“Or?”

“They’ve found us.” Her tone is solemn and her face is hard and stony.

“Well we can’t be sure until we’ve checked it out.”

 

You and Rose share a look. Silently, you begin to wave your arms about, shielding both Rose and yourself from sight with your Airbending.

Nodding, you and Rose clamber over Aradia, splitting up upon reaching the ground. You go straight towards the sound whilst Rose heads around to the side in an attempt to cut off the stalker.

You head straight forward, making sure your footfalls are silent. The bush ahead is rustling wildly, if you just part the branches…

What appears to be a Fire Nation guard is crouched in the bushes, binoculars glued to their face. You let down the shield of air and the guard startles.

Before either of you can react, Rose leaps on him, a long trail of water wrapping around his head and freezing.

“Jeez Rose, are you _trying_ to kill him?” You hiss, shooting a nervous glance at the guard.

“Well we have to get information from him somehow!” Rose hisses back, but loosens her icy grip on the guard.

“Yeah, but it’s easier to just drag him back to camp and interrogate him there.”

“You have a good point.” She muses. With a wave of her hand, the ice liquefies and the water soars down to his wrists before solidifying again. “Come on, come with us.” She says sternly, lips pressed into a thin line.

The guard tries to resist at first, but after you kick him forward, he complies, shuffling awkwardly to your campsite. Aradia shifts her wings to let you pass, before closing the gap, preventing escape for the guard.

 

In the firelight, you can more clearly see the guard. His tanned muscles are taunt and gleaming with sweat. Slick black hair falls from a widow’s peak into a tight bun. His garb is a dark red and bears the symbol of the Fire Nation.

“Dave what? Why is there some guy in our camp?” John sits up blearily, rubbing his eyes.

“Don’t worry babe, he was just stalking us.” You shoot him what you hope is a calming look. Unsurprisingly, he is not calmed.

“What!” He half-shrieks, tiredness forgotten as he rushes over to you. “Holy shit! Are you okay!? Why is he here?”

“I’m fine.” You gently brush his worrying hands aside. “And we’re going to find out why he’s here, alright? You just go to sleep, alright?”

“I’m not going to sleep when there’s a Fire Nation guard literally right here!”

“Okay fine, don’t get your much needed and deserved beauty sleep! That’s cool. That’s perfectly fine!” You say, voice rising a ridiculous amount, much to your embarrassment.

“Yes. It is.” John replies, folding his arms and pouting. (Honest to god pouting. With the buck teeth sticking out and everything.)

“Boys! We have more pressing matters to attend to other than John’s sleeping patterns. We have to find out what he knows and why he was spying on us.” Rose is standing above the guard, hands on hips. “C’mon, spill.”

The guard glares furiously at her. “I refuse to answer to such a filthy lowlife.” He finally speaks, voice gravelly and low. The look on Rose’s face is priceless.

Before Rose can do anything too drastic, you push Rose aside and square up to the guard. “But would you answer to your prince?”

The guard gasps, and starts sweating profusely. “My liege!” He bows down low, the best he can with his restraints.

 

“So…” You gesture vaguely at him, hoping that he’ll tell you his name so you can appear courteous and a good leader.

“Equius.” The guard says, finally getting it.

“Equius. What were you doing spying on us, huh?”

“I’m a guard for the nearby prison. I was on patrol when I saw your camp. I decided to investigate.” Equius says, with little to no hesitation.

“Prison? Who are the prisoners?”

“A group of Air Nomads. From the Western Air Temple.” As soon as those words are out of his lips, you feel John tense up beside you. He pushes past you, scowling intently at the guard.

“Where are they!? What did you do to them?” He yells, fury in his glare.

“Woah John, chill.” You put a hand on his shoulder and pull him back gently. “I promised we’d rescue your dad, remember? Just be patient, we need to find out where he is first.”

He sags a little in your grip, anger disintegrating into sadness. “You’re right. I need to chill. But I’m so worried about them! I’d do anything to keep them safe.”

“Understandable, but—“

“Sup bitches! What did I miss? Why’s there a random dude here?” You’re cut off by Jade, who has now woken up.

“He was spying on us. Apparently there’s a Fire Nation near here, filled with Air Nomads. John wants to rescue them.” Rose says dryly, still pissed about earlier.

“Well then.” Jade grins devilishly, folding her arms to her chest. “Listen up, because I have a plan. Again”

 

* * *

 

“And like, then she totally screamed at me for half an hour, it was glorious. You would have loved it.” You sigh into the receiver, a little out of breath after speaking non-stop for around ten minutes.

“Well that’s a bit hard to do considering the fact I’m in a concentration camp/prison.” John replies, voice crackling through the static.

 

Jade’s ‘big genius plan’ was for John to go to the prison undercover. You kind of threatened Equius to lie and sneak John in—for some reason, he’d only listen to you. Jade set up a com system so John can contact you while in jail and scoping out the scene. You promptly stole the one meant for the three of you and refused to give it back.

John has reunited with his father, which was a truly touching scene to eavesdrop on. They have a plan put into motion into escaping the prison—one to get all the prisoners out.

You aren’t happy about the plan of John getting captured, but apparently your authority as John’s sort-of-boyfriend and the Avatar wasn’t enough to convince him not to do it. Although you don’t think anyone could’ve stopped him from attempting to rescue his dad, not even you.

 

“…I miss you.” You mumble into the receiver. “A lot. Like the shit is unreal how much I miss you. I could probably raise a mountain from a deep pit from how much I miss you.”

“That’s…oddly specific.”

“Shut up John, I’m being cool and romantic.”

“Riiiiiight.”

“Anyway, Shit’s unreal. You won’t believe how much. Like, shit’s unreal. There isn’t a mountain high enough, there ain’t no valley low enough to equate how much I miss you. I mean, I’ve already written like, five raps about it already.” You look up at the sky, slowly sinking down to the grass below.

“I miss you too you silly goober.” You can almost hear the smile in his voice as he says this.

“How long are you going to be?”

“…Not too long now.” Comes the miserable reply. “Look Dave, I know you don’t like this. I don’t like it either! But it’s the only way. But don’t worry! I think we’ll be getting out soon. The plan will be commence soon but I can’t tell you the specifics. You know, secret escape plan and all.”

You hear a muffled voice in the background that you can’t quite make out. “Oh no sir, I am not hatching an escape plan. You must have been mishearing things—I’ve heard you Firebenders are all full of bullshit.” John’s reply, while sassy, worries you. That sounds like a guard. If it is, you’re all fucked. Especially John.

“John!? You try, uncertain.

“What was that!?” This time, you can hear the person more clearly, accompanied by a loud grunt of pain you recognise to be John.

“Nothing.” John grits out through his teeth.

“Don’t lie to me!” You hear the faint sound of flesh impacting cloth and a choked off sound from John.

“John!?” You can’t help it, you yell out to him.

“What’s this?” You hear rustling, then a loud crunch. Static fills your ears.

Oh no. This is bad, really bad. Because if there’s static in the headpiece, that means that John’s headpiece has been destroyed.

You’re all royally fucked.

 

* * *

 

Three days.

It’s been three days since you’ve last heard from John.

Three lonely, miserable, anxious days.

Three days of wondering. Three days of hoping. Three days of nearly losing it. Three nights of restless waiting. Three long, sleepless nights.

You haven’t eaten, haven’t slept, haven’t even _moved_ since then. Rose and Jade have tried their hardest to get you to do something, but you’re not budging. You don’t think you even can budge from this position—curled up like a foetus and clutching the dead ear piece in your hands.

You reluctantly eat any food that is shoved in your direction, despite it tasting like dirt and ashes in your mouth. You only do this because otherwise Rose, Aradia and Jade will kick your ass.

You can’t stop thinking about what happened. One minute, John was happily chatting with you about whatever, the next he was being beaten up by a Fire Nation Prison Guard. God, sometimes you really hate your own people.

 

Sighing, you sink down a little, putting your head inbetween your knees and closing your eyes. You can faintly hear voices coming from the campsite, but it’s probably just Rose and Jade.

But…something about those voices makes you stop feeling sorry for yourself (just for a little while) and listen to them. You recognise Rose and Jade’s voices, but the other two (??? You’re not sure) are a little harder to place. But then—

“Holy shit!”

Limbs screaming in protest, you shoot upwards. Your empty stomach lurches and a nauseas feeling overtakes you, but you ignore it. You stagger forwards, putting one foot in front of the other.

The voices are getting clearer now, but you’re only listening to one specific voice. You can hardly believe it’s really him. By now, you’re certain of it. You peer past the tent to see the two new people in your camp.

 

“John!” You gasp, stepping forward.

“Dave!” He yells back, and suddenly you’re being enveloped in the sweet, familiar scent of John. “I missed you so much.”

“I know.”

“…Dude.” John’s head shoots up from your chest and he fixes you with flat blue eyes.

“Oops I mean yeah, yeah I missed you too babe.” He smiles at your remark and settles back down. You put your chin on the top of his head and hum contently.

“Well boys, I see things have certainly changed since I’ve been away.” The other familiar voice says. Looking up, you see Dad, standing tall and proud in dirty prison rags.

“Oh. Hey.” You say, awkwardly patting John on the back. “Dad. It’s uh, good to see you too.”

He smiles. “It has been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Um, yeah.”

This conversation strikes you as awkward. It seems like Dad is trying to avoid the whole you and John hugging thing. And the whole trapped in a Fire Nation concentration camp for a couple of months thing as well. Luckily, Jade is ever the conversation saver, and manages to save the conversation.

 

“So, how’d you two get out and where are the other Air Nomads?”

“Well, Jade.” John begins, lifting his head from your chest. “It was pretty hectic for a bit, you know, with the guards overhearing our carefully laid out plan and all. But, I managed to convince the other Air Nomads to help out! Well, kind of. I mean, it took a little while to convince them to act out, but I got there in the end! We kind of…ransacked the place. Then, dad and I headed back this way while the rest of the Air Nomads headed back to the temple.”

“But…how will they get back?” Rose frowns.

“Chill Rose. They’ll be fine. They can fly.” John waves her off.

“Oh. Right. My mistake.” She says dryly.

You fade out of the conversation, not paying attention to anything expect the warm body in your arms.

Times seem tough, with your brother taking over the Earth Kingdom, and the threats of Scratch up in the Water Tribe. But with John in your arms, it feels like none of that matters.

John is back. He’s safe, and fine, and that’s all that matters right now.


End file.
